


Alex Ham 21st century Ham!

by megas217



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Aftercare, Alex uses ASL, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington & Martha Washington's Adopted Son, America sign language, Anxiety, Child Abandonment, Foster Care, Gen, Night Terrors, PTSD, Past Child Abuse, Punishment, Spanking, Speech Disorders, Time Out, alex is mute, alex is shy, loving family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Alex is living with his new family since his bio mom died from a hurricane which left Alex in the foster care system in America when the Washington's take in Alex. Alex lives in a large house with all his friends turned brother  when the four younger boys get along but for Thomas and James who are mean to Alex and the younger boysThomas and James are George and Martha adopted kids.
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship, Family Fluffy, Fathers and Sons - Relationship, mothers and sons - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Boys backgrounds

Laff 

Laff was placed in the house right after he was brought over from France when his uncle brought him to New York and dropped off when his uncle left him at the police station when Laff was so scared till they call George when Laff had a note with his phone number on it along with a note for the Washington’s which read “please help take care of my nephew, I can’t take care of him anymore. Lafayette is 4 years old and doesn't talk in English so there will be a language barrier.” George was crushed when he read the note as he took Laff home with him as Martha welcomed him in with open arms as they did their best to support him and also give him space so he wasn’t to overwhelmed for the first few days till one day Laff was standing in front of the parents room when they could hear him outside the door “Come in Laff.” Martha said when Laffayette did when he looked at them (I wet the bed.) Laff told them as George helped clean him up when Martha changed the sheets “it’s ok sweetie, we don’t want you to feel bad about wetting the bed it happened.” Martha said as they were using a translator app as Laff shook his head as George placed him back in his bed when he stayed with Laff till he fell asleep. 

John 

John was only 2 when he came to live with his foster parents as he was living with his bio parents but they were not the best parents to have as his dad was an alcoholic and would always use John again his mom till one day John’s dad gone out and drank to much as he returned home and went to town on John till he left him almost lifeless when a neighbor called 9-1-1 and that saved John’s life when the cops came over and arrested his parents while the neighbors stayed with him while the ambulance came and took John to the hospital while the police got a report from the neighbors when John was placed in a medically induced coma to save his brain as its swelling when the nurses called CPS as they needed to find this little boy a loving family that it trained in trauma cases when they found the Washington’s who has room on their license as they just adopted their two sons that was on their license and they have enough room for 4 kids to stay in their house. 

Geroge and Martha got a phone call from NY CPS when they were told of a little boy who needed a loving and caring house as the Washington’s are trained in trauma so George said that they will be at the hospital soon as they just need to find someone to stay with their kids. Once they got to the hospital Martha and George was greeted by the CPS case manager when she told them as much as she knew on John which wasn’t much when they still have a lot of testing to do before John can go home as she also needs to do a home study just to make sure everything is ok even though they just adopted Thomas and James. 

Few days later 

John has been in his coma for a few days when they are slowly going to wake him up as they are trying to take him off the ventilator as George stayed with him as it’s the summertime and his school doesn't start till September when Martha went home and took care of the boys when she dropped off clothes for George and John when she took the boys to Target and got John a few outfits along with slippers when John would be very scared and they want him to feel comfortable in their house as they will keep John in the master bedroom in a crib till they can get him comfortable in their family as John was making noise when Geroge looked at him as John opened his eyes for a bit before he looked around as he was scared when Geroge pushed the call button when the nurse came in and looked at the little boy “hey sweetie, look who is awake.” John looked scared when he saw George who looked at him as he stepped into the hallway till the nurse could get John calmed down as the last thing Geroge wanted was for John to have a panic attack. 

George brought John to the house a week later as the doctors wanted to keep him to do some testing as Martha brought the boys along so they could meet their new brother as John clinged to Laff who smiled at him when they gave Laff the iPad so he could talk to the boys. After everyone was introduced to their new little brother they went to the playroom as Martha brought John down in a wheelchair as she placed him at the table with Laff who smiled at him when they started drawing together when John gave Laff a slight smile when Thomas and James were playing with the video games.

John came home a few days later as Geroge and Martha did the same thing that they did with Laff they placed John in their room just till he was comfortable when John stayed in the crib 

Herc 

Hercules was sitting in his classroom when he was pulled out of class when he saw his case manager as he wanted to run because he knew that he would be moved again “where am I going?” Herc asked when his case manager looked at him “good news is that you get to stay in the district.” Herc looked at her “bad news?” Herc asked as he crossed his arms over his chest “it’s not bad new buddy, this family wants you, they picked you out after they saw you during parent pick up.” Herc rolled his eyes “so what i’m a charity prize now?” Herc asked when he was so done 6 homes in the last 4 months “do you want to meet the dad?” Herc shook his head when they walked down the hall to the 5/6th grade wing as they walked into Mr.Washington's room as George smiled at him “thank you for bringing him down.” George said when he led the little boy to the bean bag chairs “Mr.Washington you want me?” Herc asked when George shook his head as Herc was in tears “why? No one wants me.” Herc told the older man “because I’m not anyone son,I see potential in you.” George said when Herc looked at him “I’m only 5 sir, I don’t see anything that would lead you to think that.” Herc told George as George was impressed with his new charge “You may not see it but I do, I see someone who needs to be shown what a loving family is and not pushed to the side.” George told Herc as his class will be back from specials soon as he needed to return Herc to his class when he held his hand out to Herc when they headed to the kindergarten/1st grade wing when he walked him to Mr.Lee’s room as he saw Laff as he smiled at him “I’ll pick you up after school is out with.” George said as Herc shook his head when he went to sit at his table with Laff when George shook his head to Lee who shook his head back as he already sent him an email about Herc. 

Alex

Alexander Hamilton was sitting in his temporary foster families house a horrible hurricane just came thru and left him homeless and an orphan when they we’re trying to find all the young children homes as they placed most of them with families the only ones who were left where the ones who are very little so they sent them to America as they have families that are willing to help out when Alex was sent to live with a family who has 5 other boys when the lady who told Alex all about the trip gave very important instructions of what they expect in America as she made it sound horrible when Alex was scared as he didn’t want anyone who would be mean to him. Alex was on the plane along with the other kids when they were flying into NYC when Alex couldn’t sleep as he was too overwhelmed at the thought of new everything. 

George, Martha and the boys went to New York City for the day when they are going to go sightseeing and also go pick up their new foster son Alexander who is 3 “mama, what is Alexander like?” John asked when he was in the stroller along with Laff “I don’t know baby, we’ll just have to see when he gets here, I heard that he’s a little on the shy side so everyone please be nice to him, we want him to feel welcomed into our family right?” Martha asked when the older boys shook their head as George took them to the theater district where they took pictures of the boys in front of some of the different theaters when John and Laff looked like they were enjoying themselves before they went to central park to let the boys play for a bit when they don’t need to get Alex till almost 7 tonight as they were going to stay in the city and head home tomorrow as by the time they get home it’s going to be past everyone’s bedtime. 

George and Martha took the boys with them to the airport when they were all dressed for bed so all they have to do is put everyone to bed when they get back to the hotel when they heard Alex’s plane just arrived when George went threw security as he was going to pick up the little boy as he waited with the other parents “which one are you here for?” one of the mother’s asked when George smiled at her “Alexander Hamilton he’s 3.” George said as the mom shook her head “I’m here for a little boy he’s 7,I’m just doing this for the money.” George looked at her as he was going to say something when the first group of kids where coming off the plane as Geroge had a picture of Alex when he spotted him as Alex looked so scared as Geroge signed him into his care before he looked at the little boy when Alex didn’t have anything with him or on him besides a little tag that read “Alexander Hamilton age 3 orthan.” which George didn’t like as he carefully took it off Alex and handed it back ripped up “disgraceful, why would you place that on a young child didn’t he suffer enough losing his whole family in a natural disaster?” George asked when the lady looked at him as she looked at Alex “good day sir, if you need anything please call my office and if you need to find a new home for Alexander just let us know.” George wanted to do so much more but he kept his cool and looked at the little boy who is now in his care and about to drop form exhaustion at any moment so he lifted Alex into his arms when they walked back to the rest of the family who was holding posters that read “Welcome Home Alexander!” when Geroge smiled at them as Martha got a good look at the smaller boy in her husband’s arms when she could see that Alex needed rest as they waited to see if he has any belongings before they headed to the hotel as Martha read to all the boys while Geroge gave Alex a bath and got him dressed for bed as Alex slept in the crib they asked to be put in their room.

After all the boys were in bed the parents sat at the table and read the email about Alex when George didn’t like it one bit when the email made ALex seem like he was a trouble maker instead of an innocent child who just lost his family. “Alex might be our toughest case George.” Martha said when Geroge looked at her “we dealt with Tommy and James my love so we can handle a scared little boy who needs a family.” George said as Martha shook her head when they heard Alex having a nightmare when George walked over to the crib and rubbed Alex’s back when he was opening his eyes as George smiled at him when he lifted Alex into his arms as he took him to the table as Martha smiled at him “hey sweetie.” Martha said as ALex was clinging to George who rubbed his back when Geroge did his best to keep the little boy calm and comforted till he felt like he could hand Alex over so he can make Alex some warm milk to help him go back to sleep as George got a new sippy cup from the diaper bag as he poured milk into it as he placed the cup in the microwave as he heated it up for 30 seconds before he placed the lid back on and handed it to Alex when he watched the little boy as Alex didn’t know what to do as the parents showed Alex how to drink out of the cup when Alex drank most of the milk before he fell back asleep as Martha placed him back in the crib and kissed his head.


	2. First days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the boys first day inside the house.

Laff-July

George and Martha brought Lafayette home when Laff was scared as he kept asking for his uncle but only in French so Martha and George did their best to use the translator when Laff was crying as his foster parents did their best to comfort Laff “it’s ok sweetie, we are here to help you.” Martha said when George shook his head when Laff was in George’s arms “the boys should be home from school soon, why don’t we get Laff set up on the couch and I’ll find a French cartoon off of YouTube so that he can feel at home the best that we can do.” George said as Laff was holding onto his foster dad tight when Geroge rubbed his back and head while Laff sucked his thumb. 

Catherine dropped the boys off when Martha smiled at the boys when they ran to her and hugged her “daddy is inside with your new foster brother so let’s do our best best to make him feel at home.” Martha told the boys who shook their heads before they walked inside as George was sitting on the couch with Laff next to him when Laff was watching his show when he looked like he was calming down “Laff sweetie this is your older brothers Thomas and James.” Martha said when Laff looked scared when he tried to climb into Geroge’s lap who had to calm him down before he got clawed at when Laff was asking for his uncle again when his foster dad calmed him down when George took Laff to the master bedroom so Laff has a quiet place to calm down when George placed Laff in the bed as George wanted to comfort the young boy but he didn’t want to scare Laff. 

Thomas and James looked at their mom who smiled at them “he’s just scared, you two where both scared when daddy and I took you in.” Martha said as James shook his head when Thomas crossed his arms over his chest “another baby, another reason we don’t have all your attention.” Thomas said as Martha looked at him “Thomas, that’s not nice. You were once so scared of daddy and I that you kept to yourself for a few days.” Martha said as James looked at his brother who gave him the look “yeah, just another stupied kid.” James told his mom “James why don’t you go sit on the couch and watch TV I need to talk to Thomas.” Martha said when James shook his head when he walked to the couch as he turned on the TV and watched his favorite show “Blaze and the Monster Machines.” as Thomas was getting spanked by his mom as he didn’t want to be in his brother’s shoes as his mom can hit hard when needed as they always cuddle them afterwards when the parents never want their sons to feel like they are not loved even though they need to punish them. 

By the end of the night Laff was sitting very close to his foster parents as Martha was putting the older boys to bed when George gave Laff a bath and changed him into a pair of footie PJ’s when Geroge made Laff a warm cup of milk in a sippy cup as they watched TV till Martha came back down and smiled at the little boy who looked slightly better but they knew that they have a lot to go. 

George and Martha took Laff upstairs to their room when George placed Laff in their bed as he smiled at him “do you want to set up the pack n play or have him sleep in our bed?” Martha asked when George smiled at her “if it's ok with you my love, we can have Laff sleep in our bed and in the morning while the boys are at school we can take Laff shopping for his bedroom, we normally have a room set up for any of our foster kid but Laff was such a late minute call that I just rushed to get him.” George said when Laff looked at him with fear in his eyes “daddy?” James said when George smiled at him as James wanted up so George lifted him into his arms when he walked James back to his room when they sat down on the bed as they cuddled till James fell asleep when George kissed his head before he walked back to the master bedroom as he saw the sweetest thing on the planet when Martha and Laff where cuddling as Laff fell asleep in the middle of the bed. 

John- late September

George took a week off from school so he could help get John settled into the house as John seems to not be clinging to him as they thought with his past and his dad that would be normal so Martha took care of all his needs when John was all over Martha when she didn’t mind as they have some former baby items from when they used to foster newborns to young toddlers so Martha grabbed the baby carrier and put it on before she lifted John up and placed him in it when John was sucking his thumb when Martah kissed his head “one day Johnny, we’ll show you that not all daddies are mean but for now I love your company.” Martha said as George smiled at them as he needed to get some work done for his school when he has a field trip he needs to start organizing as it’s a two and a half hour trip to DC and he needs to get this information out so Parents can prepare and set up a field trip fee. 

John was placed on the couch when Laff stayed with him when they watched TV when George was smiling at them when he was in the kitchen making lunch when Martha had to run to the post office to mail some orders off before she runs by the school to get Laff set up for school when Laff would be in kindergarten and in the ELL class to help with his English when Laff met with his teacher a few times just to help him get used to them as Laff already made friends with a certain little boy who was in his class when Mr.Lee already placed Laff next to Herc “so starting next week all the older boys will come to school.” Martha said when she was going to keep John with her till he was more comfortable with the family. 

Martha came home when both of the boys were asleep on the couch with a blanket on them “how was the post office and the boys school?” George asked when Martha smiled at him “good, I talked to the school about Laff starting school and Mr.Lee already set up Herc and Laff to sit next to him as they became fast friends.” Martha said as Laff was waking up when Martha smiled at him “so mommy wants to take you back to school shopping so we can get you a backpack, lunchbox, water bottle, and a few outfits.” Martha said when Laff shook his head when he didn’t completely understand what his mom was saying as she showed him pictures of what she was saying so they could communicate with their foster son.

George went to pick up his older kids when George got a phone call about Thomas when he normally has his son sent to his classroom so George can talk to him but since he’s not at school they need to call home “darling, I’m going to go early so I can talk to the boys teacher about our trouble maker.” George said when he picked up his car keys when Laff waved at him goodbye as John stared at him when George smiled at him as JOhn was clinging to Martha’s leg when she smiled at him and rubbed his hair “love you my love!” Martah said as she lifted John up when she placed him in his high chair as she got him a snack when John sees food as something that needs to hoarded as they were working with John on not stuffing his face to make himself sick as Martha just gave him a few slices of cheese and fruit as she made Laff a snack bowl “I’ll sit with you buddy and hand you food so we don’t get a tummy ache.” Martha said as they have a set schedule for John on eating to help him understand that food is going to be in the house when Laff was a little like that also but not as bad as John. 

George got home with the boys when he smiled at his son as John was finishing his snack when George smiled at him “is it good buddy?” George asked when John looked scared so George left him as he’s trying his best to make his new foster son as comfortable as possible “how was he when you two where in the hospital?” Martha asked when Geroge sighed “he did let me change his diaper and put a new outfit on him but other than that he was scared.” George said as Martha shook her head “we’ll daddy is a very nice buddy so don’t worry ok, he won’t hurt you.” Martha said when they have a lot to work on with John as he can still see his family for visits but the parents are scared of how John would do after a visit with his bio dad. 

George placed the older boys in bed John was getting a bath when Martha took her time washing John and making him feel comfortable with the water when John was scared so Martha told him “it’s ok baby, no one is going to hurt you.” Martha said when she smiled at him as Martha had a diaper and footie PJ’s with stars and planets on it which are a little bit huge on him as the boys helped her pick out a few outfits for John as Martha ordered John some toys and more outfits that would fit him more. Martha placed John in the crib that was placed in their bedroom till John gets more comfortable then they will place John in his bedroom across the hall from the master bedroom so if John needs anything his parents can come and get him. John looked at his foster parents when he was scared as his foster dad smiled at him when George handed John a pacifier which John took as he placed it in his mouth when George placed a blanket on him before John fell asleep. 

Herc-November 

Herc was in his classroom when he was waiting for his new foster dad to come pick him up when Herc was scared as everyone always wanted him at first but then something happened so he’s placed back in the foster care system when Herc gave up all hope of finding a family that would want him “Hercules your foster dad is here to pick you up.” Lee told the little boy as he gave him a slight smile as Laff ran to his dad who hugged him “daddy!” Laff told George who hugged him “hey buddy are you ready to go home and see mommy and John, he started school today but only half day till he’s comfortable then mommy and I will send him to full day school.” George said when Laff smiled at him “are we taking Herc home with us?” Laff asked looked at his new friend when George smiled at him “yeah, Herc is going to be your new foster brother.” George said as he smiled at Herc when he took his hand as Herc took it when Laff took his other hand when they walked to George’s classroom when Thomas and James are in there drawing on the board “I thought I said to start on your homework so when we get home you guys don’t have much to do.” George said when the older boys stopped what they were doing before they sat down and did their homework as George took the little boys over to his bean bags when he let them play with the blocks in his room when he has some toys to play with when they have indoor recess or free time before he went back to his desk and finished his paperwork before he packed up his work bag with all the papers he needed to grade when John normally sits with him in his lap which is their nighttime routine while Martha gets their other boys ready for bed. 

Once they got home George sent the other boys inside when he saw Herc was sitting in his car seat staring out the window “hey buddy we’re home if you want to come out, we can take all the time we need, I’m not going to force you to get out.” George said as Herc looked at him as he unbuckled himself before George held a hand out to him when Herc took it as he got out of the car as George smiled at him when they walked into the house as Martha smiled at Herc when John was on her hip when he waved to the older boy “welcome buddy, I’m Martha this is John, why don’t we show you where your going to be staying.” Martha said when she smiled at him as George showed Herc around as they made it to the bedrooms “this is where you are going to be staying, I hope it’s ok that you are going to share with Laff, he’s a nice kid and very chill so hopefully you two can get along as roommates.” George said when Herc shook his head when he dropped off his backpack on the spare bed “I’ll let you get settled in and I’ll come and get you when dinner is ready.” George said when he let the 5 year old unpack his backpack when he didn’t have much but whatever he did have was enough for him. 

Herc came down for dinner when he saw his foster brothers sitting at the table when he just stood there as George smiled at him “want to join us bud?” George asked when Herc shook his head when he walked over to the table when he sat down next to Laff who smiled at him when Laff always made Herc feel happy as they became fast friends to the point that when Herc was told he was going to a new foster home the first person he told was Laff who smiled at him “oh that’s my house!” Laff said when Herc shook his head and smiled at him. 

After dinner George and Martha sat down with Herc and told him some of the rules they have for anyone who is in school as they are pretty easy just basic things and they told Herc that they use timeout if they miss behave as Herc shook his head as it was easy to remember everything he needed as the parents even allowed Herc to ask any questions about anything else when he’s not use to a nice foster family as everyone else was always telling what to do and he didn’t have any rights when Herc was very tense when his case manager talked to him about his foster family when Herc told her everything so she found a new foster home for Herc when he was getting tired of being passed around from home to home till he was told that the Washington’s want him as he knew who they were as Laff was in his class and he always saw how Mr.Washington dropped Laff off and made him feel upset when his former foster parents didn’t care about him when some days they would send him to school all dirty and uncared for to the point the nurse bought him clothes to keep in the nurse's office so Herc could have a clean outfit. 

After Herc got a bath and in his new PJ’s Martha and George tucked him into bed as they talked to him and even showed Herc where thier bedroom was so if he needed ANYTHING he could always come and get them “we can’t wait to get to know you better Hercules, you are our son even if it’s just for a few days or weeks, we’ll always show you love.” George said when Herc shook his head when he was hoping that he could stay but you never know. 

Herc got the best night of sleep in his young life when he wasn’t afraid of his new foster family. 

Alex-December 

Alexander Hamilton had a hard night of sleep when he had a lot of nightmares and made his way into the parents bed when Alex was asleep in his foster mom’s arms when Alex was still scared but somehow he felt safe in the arms of a mother just like his own mom made him feel as George smiled at the two who are cuddling as John walked in and got in bed as George smiled at him “morning baby, how did you sleep?” George asked when John told him good as he pointed to Alex who was asleep in his mommy’s arms “yeah, Alex was having a bad night of sleep so mommy placed him in bed with us and he fell asleep.” George said as John shook his head when he smiled at his new foster brother “we’re going to head home today and you and Alex are going to share a room but he’s going to stay in mommy and my room just like you did when you first moved in with us.” George said as John was going to say something when he heard the other boys up “stop touching me Frenchie!” Thomas said when George looked at his son when he placed him in the middle of the bed “stay with mommy.” George said when John shook his head when he lied down on his dad’s pillow as he fell asleep next to Alex. 

George walked into the other room when he saw Thomas standing over Laff when Herc was trying to get Thomas off his brother “What is going on in here?” George asked when Laff looked upset as George placed Thomas on the bed when he gave him a hard smack before he looked at Laff when he lifted him up as James told his dad everything that went on while George was in the other room “daddy, Tommy and Laff needed to go to the bathroom when Laff got to the door first as Thomas pushes him out of the way as Laff told him to get out of the way as he really needed to go to the bathroom but Thomas didn’t care as he walked into the bathroom when Laff almost wet himself. When Thomas came out of the bathroom Laff touched his arm on his way to the bathroom when Thomas yelled at him and called him a frenchie.” James said as George looked at his son “is that true? You pushed your little brother out of the way just so you could use the bathroom first ever though he was going to wet himself?” Thomas shook his head when George sent all the kids with James to the living room as he was going to deal with Thomas “James can you turn the TV on?” George asked when James shook his head when he took his little brothers with him as Martha was holding Alex on her hip when John was still asleep when Martha was going to wake him up before breakfast “who wants to come with mommy and get some breakfast?” Martha asked when she was going to take a small crew with her but knew she couldn’t leave John unattended till George was done with Thomas “Johnny is still asleep so we’ll have to wait till daddy is done then we’ll go get breakfast.” Martha said when all the boys said ok as Martha looked at Alex who was chewing on his fingers a true sigh that he was hungry when Martha places him on the couch along with his foster brothers. 

Alex was very skinny so he’ll need a lot of food to help build his weight back up as it’s very common for children who came from a third world country to be underweight so they already have a doctors appointment set up for Alex to see if he has any health issues that they don’t know about since the company they are fostering Alex from isn’t really forthcoming about Alex when they had his birthdate wrong on his forms so they don’t know much about any of the kids. 

George brought Thomas out to the living room when his eyes were red when James looked at him as Thomas sat next to him as James rubbed his hair before he placed his arm around his brother as they watched TV “so I want to take 3 of you with me while daddy stays here with the other three so who wants to come with mommy?” Martha asked when Laff and Herc raised their hands when Martha smiled at them as they got their shoes on “take a little with you.” George said as they try to mix up the boys when they take the boys out for errands “Johnny is still asleep and Alex is still getting used to the family so I don’t want to overwhelm him, my love.” Martha said when George shook his head “Alex can ride in the stroller or the carrier.” Laff said when Herc shook his head as his parents smiled at them “Laff likes to ride in the stroller so that’s why he suggested it.” George told his wife who smiled at the little boy “Laff knows the stroller is for the littles but he also knows that when one of the little boys is not with us then he can ride in the stroller alongside his brother.” Martha told George “where are you going for food?” George asked when he was going to start packing everything up so once Martha and the boys get back they can hit the road and head back to the house “just McDonald’s I can get the boys some things off the dollar menu and we have juice that we can fill their cups for the trip home.” Martha said as George shook his head when he kissed his wife who was wearing the baby carrier with Alex in it “be good for mommy.” George said when he smiled at the boys who shook their heads. 

After Martha got all the boys breakfast they headed back to the hotel when George had the boys all ready to go when Martha smiled at them “once we get in the car mommy will pass out breakfast.” George said when the boys all were still in their PJ’s and headed to the car as George was caring John on his shoulders as he pushed the cart filled with the suitcases as all the kids were sharing a suitcase as Martha and George shared a suitcase. 

After all the kids were loaded up into their car seats Martha passed out breakfast to all the kids when Alex was the ones that didn’t eat much so his foster parents gave him small bites of food till he got comfortable with the idea of being able to eat three meals a day instead of just one a day like he was used to on the island. After a long car ride with a lot of screaming and crying from Alex who wasn’t speaking at the moment so his foster parents couldn’t get him to open up to them as to why Alex is so upset as they think it has something to do with his fears and coming to a new home so once they got home George took Alex to the master bedroom when George sat down in the rocking chair with Alex in his lap when he started rocking the scared little boy in hopes to calm him down “it’s ok buddy, I know it’s so scary to be in a new foster home especially when you came from a completely different place.” George said as Alex was calming down as George grabbed a pacifier for Alex who took it when Alex fell asleep so George placed Alex in the crib before George placed a blanket on him as George smiled at Alex before he walked out the door and headed downstairs to the kitchen where all the kids were sitting eating their lunches as Martha just made them sandwiches and chips to keep it simple “How’s Alex?” Martha asked when George told Martha “I think he’s scared so I rocked him to sleep and placed him in the crib.” George told Martha when she shook her head “we can handle a scared little boy, he’s scared of what is happening because no one told him anything besides that he’s coming to America and a new family is going to take him in.” Martha said when she read all the information that all the parents got on the kids. 

Alex took a two hour nap before he woke up scared when he didn’t know where he was as George came in and brought him downstairs to the kitchen when Martha made Alex a small plate of food and a sippy cup when George placed Alex in the high chair George buckled Alex in before he placed the tray on as Martha sat with Alex when he ate his lunch “are the boys in the backyard?” George asked when the house was quiet “Thomas and James are, the little boys are in their rooms either napping or having rest time as we had a long day.” Martha said as George shook his head when he was working in the home office grading some papers as some of the the little kids like to hangout with him but they have to be quiet or they can’t hang out in the office when John is the number one little who loves to hangout with George when he has come a long way since he first started living in the house when he now wants George anytime he is upset.

Alex finished his lunch when George placed Alex in the little boys play room which is in the living room with a baby gate in the entry way as Alex didn’t know what to do as George sat with him and showed him different toys to see what Alex likes to play with when Alex gravitated to the music toys and the drawing paper as George smiled at him when he watched Alex in his own little world. 

After all the little kids were up from their naps and rest time John came to play with Alex when John smiled at his brother when George opened the baby gate when John showed Alex his favorite toy that he likes to play with when they started playing for a while. 

George sat on the couch with his laptop as John climbed onto the couch and sat down next to his dad “what are you doing?” John asked when George smiled at him and kissed his head “daddy is writing his lesson plans for next week so he knows what he’s doing in school.” George said as John shook his head when he looked at Alex when he helped him up as George smiled at his younger boys as Alex seems to trust John so if Alex has one friend then that’s good enough for the parents when they were so worried about Alex and how he’ll get along with the boys “you are going to like Herc and Laff, they are a little older then we are but they are so nice to me, they let me hangout in their room and I get to take my nap in Herc’s bed since he sleeps on the bottom bunk when he’s not a fan of heights but Laff loves them so that’s why he sleeps on the top bunk.” John told Alex who shook his head when he has so many questions about the older boys when John could tell that Alex wanted to know more “ok so the older boys are not nice, mostly Thomas, he has a lot of issues with the three of us as daddy calls up the little boys but I think with you in the mix that might change to the younger boys for Laff and Herc and that makes you and I the littles.” John said as Alex shook his head “James is a little nicer but he’s still a follower of Thomas he doesn’t like when Thomas is mean to us but he also doesn’t say anything unless he truly thinks that Thomas is wrong.” John said as George smiled at his son “don’t scare him off Johnny, the boys are nice, they all have their own issues including you.” George said when he John shook his head when he got off the couch and went to grab a toy for Alex and himself when George turned the TV on as the littles watched TV. 

After a long day Alex was asleep on the couch when George and Martha read to all the boys before they put them to bed before they both returned to Alex as George wanted to give him a bath but they just got his full chart that told us that Alex is afraid of water so he isn’t a huge fan of water so Baths will be very hard to give him “I’ll give Alex a bath tomorrow, I think last night he was just so tired that he didn’t care but after a few good nights of sleep he’ll be well rested.” Martha said as George shook his head when he looked at Alex who’s hair is all over his face when they need to give all the boys a haircut and they want to try to give Alex one also when they will cut his hair at home instead of the barbershop where George takes the older boys every 6 weeks. 

George and Martha took Alex upstairs to the master bedroom when George placed Alex in the crib when he placed a pacifier next to Alex and the blanket on Alex as they got in bed when it’s been a long day for all and tomorrow the boys have school while Alex stays at home with Martha.


	3. Play date with the Schuyler sisters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little kids have a play date with they Schuyler sisters.
> 
> George is with the older boys at their baseball practice
> 
> Thomas gets in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuffed Aminals   
> Thomas-wolf  
> James-bear  
> Laff-monkey  
> Herc-horse   
> John-turtle  
> Alex-dog

the four little boys have a play date with their family friends little girls when Thomas and James has a baseball practice when George will take them as the boys enjoying the time with their dad as George practice with the boys in the backyard while the younger boys are in their room taking their nap or rest time after lunch or after school when Laff still needs some down time in his room after school because his school day is almost 9 hours long as the little kids can take a nap at school but Laff has a hard time sleeping in unusual places so when his class takes a nap Laff goes to his dad’s classroom when he just hangs out with his class when he sometimes falls asleep on the bean bag chairs when George sends Lee a text to let him know that Laff will be late to class. 

Martha loaded up the little boys when they went across town to their friends house “who’s excited to see Eliza,Angelica, and Peggy?” Martha asked when everyone but Alex was excited as Alex has been to the Schuyler house for their weekly dinner with the Schuyler but Alex was still scared as Martha and George do their best to make him comfortable enough as they bring Alex a backpack filled with everything that makes Alex comfortable with a lot of stim toys and his stuffed dog that his foster parents took him to the toys store and let him pick any stuffed animal he wanted.

Once they got to the Schuyler’s house Martha helped all the boys out of the car when they walked to the door as Laff rang the doorbell “hey boys are you excited for a play date?” Philip asked when he smiled at the boys who shook their heads “the girls are in the playroom and Catherine is making a snack for everyone.” Philip said as the boys walked inside when Martha was holding Alex when Philip smiled at him “how’s our boy doing?” Philip asked when the adults sat at the kitchen table “good, we are still not talking but his therapist said that is fine and he’s very willing to work with him as Alex is learning ASL so he can communicate he knows 3-5 signs at the moment. but he mostly uses the iPad if he needs something.” Martha told their friends with Alex in her lap “don’t worry, he’s not as scared as he was when you guys first came over with him.” Catherine said as Alex looked at her when she smiled at him “yes, we’re seeing a huge improvement in Alex as he likes to play with his brothers and he’s eating a little more than when he first started living with us.” Martha said when Alex wanted down to play with his brothers and friends so Martha took Alex to the playroom when Laff and Herc smiled at Alex when they opened the baby gate when Alex walked in and started playing with the toys. 

Alex, Peggy, and John played together while Angelica ,Eliza was playing with Herc and Laff as Martha checked in on the kids “Peggy do you need to go potty?” Catherine asked when Peggy didn’t want to leave her friends but she also didn’t want to have a accident so she shook her head when her mom took her to the bathroom when Alex and John will be starting potty training soon when John is dry during night time so his parents went out and bought him a few little potties to keep in the bathroom and the little's room when Martha did place Alex on the potty to see if he’ll go but Alex didn’t so they said that they will try again later. 

After the kids play date they headed home when Martha called George to see if they were home yet as she was going to pick up something for dinner “we just got home, I can start dinner so you don’t have to stop with all the boys, I know how hard it is to go to the store with just a few kids.” George said as Martha shook her head when she said that she’ll be home in half an hour as Alex was crying as his brothers did everything they could to help comfort him as Martha looked at Alex “hold on babe, I need to hang up, Alex is having a meltdown.” Martha said as George told her that he’ll see her when they get home as Martha pulled over when she looked at her younger son who was pointing at the floor when Martha saw Alex’s dog on the floor when Martha smiled at him when she knew it wasn’t his fault that he can’t talk as she handed the dog over when Alex was better as he wiped his face as he held his dog tight against his chest before they headed home. 

Martha placed Alex on the couch when she talked to George about Alex “I understand that he’s stressed about everything but how do we help him with his meltdowns?” Martha asked when George smiled at her “with love and patience darling.” George said as Martha shook her head as Alex was crying “oh Alex, we love you baby.” Martha said as George shook her head when they walked over to Alex when they hugged him “we just need to show Alex patience and love.” George said when Martha felt Alex falling asleep as George placed Alex in the pack n play that was in the office as he stayed with him “daddy?” John asked when he and the other little boys were standing in the doorway “yes sweetie?” George asked when he smiled at his sons “is Alex ok?” Laff asked as their dad smiled at them “yeah, he’s just stressed out today and he lost his stuffed puppy and we all know that Alex loves his stuffed animal just like you three love your turtle, horse, and monkey. You three can’t sleep without your stuffed animal.” George said as the boys shook their heads when they walked in and looked at their little brother “go find something to do please, Alex needs his rest.” George told the little boys when he knew that they were trying to do good but they also can wake up Alex without ever trying when all the little kids ran out of the room as George smiled at them.

Thomas and James where in their room playing their Xbox as the little kids were running down the hallway “James go tell them to be quiet.” Thomas told his brother “just leave them alone Tommy, they are not causing any problems.” James told him brother when Thomas looked at him “go tell those brats to be quiet.” Thomas said when James did as he walked out the door and looked at his brothers as James knew that they were not causing any problems but Thomas can be mean “can you three please not run by the bedroom?” James asked when Herc looked at him “Thomas’ messenger boy wants us to be quiet.” Herc said when Thomas walked out and punched his little brother in the face when everyone looked at him as Herc started crying while the parents rushed upstairs “Thomas punched Herc in the face!” Laff told the parents when they look at their kids “James take your brothers to your room please.” George said as James took the other two to his room when he closed the door “why did you punch your brother?” Martha asked when George was holding Herc in his arms as he looked him over as Herc had some blood running down his face when George took him to the bathroom “those brats were running down the hall and I told James to tell them to be quiet but he told me they were not causing any problems so I told him again so he did and those brats called James my messages boy so I punched Herc.” Thomas said when he was very chill about it when his parents looked at him “Thomas, you punched your brother in the face, this isn’t a chill thing to say.” George said as Thomas shrugged his shoulders as Martha took Herc when she took him downstairs to the living room when she sat down on the couch when they cuddled as George was giving Thomas a spanking as they don’t like when Thomas is mean to the little kids. 

Thomas came out when his dad walked him down the stairs and to the living room where he could say sorry to Herc “I’m sorry that I punched you in the face, I won’t do it again.” Thomas said as Herc looked at him “I’m sorry also for being mean to James.” Herc told his brother “you better be! You are such a brat, daddy should spank you also!” Thomas told his brother when his dad flipped him over his knee and spanked Thomas again when Thomas was crying and saying he was sorry when George let him up as he sat Thomas in his lap “will you behave?” George asked when Thomas shook his head when his dad hugged him and let him calm down before George told him to say sorry to Hercules. 

Alex woke up when Jonh, Laff, and Herc did their best to help Alex out of the pack n play when Herc and Laff where on their hands and knees when they made a pyramid with John standing on their backs and reaching for Alex till their parents walked in “ok boys, let us get Alex out of the pack n play, this is your warning if we catch the three of you trying to help anyone out of the crib or the pack n play all three of you will be in timeout for not listening to us.” George said as the boys shook their heads and said sorry before they got out of the room when George lifted Alex out of the crib and held him as he checked Alex’s diaper when he needed to change him “wow a full load, I’m surprised that you didn’t cry.” George said when he smiled at Alex when he kissed his head “can you sign daddy?” George asked when Alex tried as George smiled at him.


	4. Alex starts school!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex starts going to preschool when his parents start him off with doing half day of school.
> 
> Laff had a hard day at school.

Alex started preschool today when his parents thought it would be a good idea to have Alex go to the preschool that is in the boys school when they offer half day and full day school and for now Alex will start out with a half day and if he improved then they will move him to a full day of school. Martha took Alex and John with her to Target to go back to school shopping for Alex when they got him a backpack, lunch box and a water bottle along with a few nicer looking outfits that he could wear to school besides what he wears at home with his PJ’s and his sweats “our little boy’s first day of school!” Martha said when she was taking pictures of Alex when she made him a first day of preschool sign that she sells on her Etsy shop along with stickers, shirts and some artwork that the boys made when John loves turtles so all his art is pictures of turtles. 

When they got to the school all the other boys were dropped off first as George told John and Alex’s teacher that if she needs anything then she can call him and he’ll come down and talk to the boys and see what the problem is. Alex was scared of school but his parents told him that he’ll have fun and John is in his classroom so he’ll have someone that he knows already when Alex shook his head “so mommy packed your snacks for today since you are going to be staying at school for lunch but mommy is going to pick you up after lunch right before they do nap time and you will take a nap at home.” Martha said when Alex’s lunch contains some crackers, fruit snacks, and a juice box as they don’t want to overwhelm him with a lot of food when they supplement his extra calories with a pediasure in his sippy cup that he drinks after breakfast and dinner when the doctors say he gained 10 pounds since he first moved in as they were worried that Alex would need a feeding tube or something like that if he didn’t want to drink the pediasure. 

George was on pins and needles about Alex starting school becuse he is very prone to having meltdowns and panic attacks so on the way back from dropping his class off at specials he made a detour to the preschool classroom and looked in on Alex who was sitting with John when he looked happy so he left before any of his boys see him and caused a real issue when he texted Martha that Alex was doing good. 

Martha came to pick up Alex from school when John was already asleep and Alex looked like he was getting close to falling asleep so she sighed him out before she picked Alex up and took him to the car as Alex fell asleep when Martha smiled at him when she picked up some lunch for herself before they headed home as Martha careful carried Alex ans her lunch inside when Martha placed Alex in his crib with his blanket and pacifier before she kissed his head and headed downstairs to the kitchen when she ate her lunch and looked at her work orders that she needs to get out by the end of the week. 

After Alex’s nap time Martha placed Alex in the playroom when she turned on the TV as Alex enjoys watching Blues Clues and you “mommy has to be in the office for a few minutes but she’ll be back.” Martha said when Alex shook his head when she smiled at him and kissed his head when she headed down the hall and finished her paperwork before she joined Alex on the couch when they cuddled till it was time to pick up the boys from school as George has a meeting with the other teachers in the 5th grade so he can’t pick up the boys like he normally does after school. 

Picking up John 

Martha checked her watch when she saw it was time to pick up the little boys from school when Martha smiled at Alex “are you ready to go get your brothers?” Martha asked when Alex shook his head when he walked to the door as Martha pulled out a pair of shoes for Alex to wear when Martha placed Alex on the bench so she could place the shoes on Alex’s feet before they headed to the car when Alex waited by the door when Martha smiled at him as she opened the door as Alex climbed into the car when Martha helped him into his car seat when Martha buckled him in before she kissed his head and closed the door when she got into the driver's seat when Martha drove to the school as she parked as Martha got Alex out of his seat when she held him as they walked inside to get John who is in George’s classroom “hey Martha, Johnny is with George, I’ll buzz you in.” The front desk person said when Martha smiled at her as they walked to George’s classroom when John was sitting at his dad’s desk watching something on the iPad when George smiled at her “class let’s say hello to my lovely wife and my son.” George said when he took Alex in his arms when Martha smiled at him as a whole room filled with ‘hellos’ and ‘heys’ “hello class.” Martha said when she smiled at John who looked at her when she smiled at him “we have to go get your brothers from their classes so let’s say bye to daddy.” Martha said when she took Alex from her husband but Alex had other ideas when he didn’t let go of George who smiled at him “go see mommy, daddy will be home after his meeting.” George said as Alex went to Martha when she took John’s hand as they walked to the kindergarten classrooms.

Laff’s bad day at school 

Martha saw her boys sitting on the carpet when they were waiting for their names to be called “Laff and Herc I see your mom.” Lee said when he smiled at his students as they hugged him before they walked to their mom who smiled at them “hey Martha can we chat for a few minutes?” Lee asked when Martha shook her head “Laff had a hard day today, I think he’s getting bullied but he won’t tell me who.” Lee said as Martha looked at Laff “I’ll talk to him tonight.” Martha told Lee when she said thank you when she looked at Laff who looked sad as he was holding Alex’s hand as Herc took John’s hand as Laff smiled at Alex when they walked to get Thomas and James when they should be out soon as Martha took the boys backpacks “do you guys have homework tonight?” Martha asked when she checked the boys homework folders when they normally have a weekly packet of homework to do and turn in by Friday along with their reading logs as they are supposed to read 20 minutes each night with an adult so once the littlest are in bed then Martha and George sit with their younger boys and they read before they get ready for bed. 

After all the boys were picked up they headed home when Martha made a snack for all the boys as they get half an hour of free time before they have to start their homework as Alex and John are playing in their playroom when Laff is upstairs in his bed resting when his dad came down during his planning period when George took Laff to his classroom as George placed him at his desk when they talked as Laff told him that someone was bullying him but Laff didn’t say who as his dad felt bad for him as they knew that Laff coming from a new country could mean that not everyone would accept him but his parents were hoping that besides Herc he would make friends. 

Martha came to check on Laff when he was laying in his bed looking at the ceiling “hey sweetie, how are you doing?” Martha asked when Laff looked at her “I’m ok.” Laff said as Martha walked over to him and rubbed his head “do you want to come sit on the couch and cuddle with me?” Martha asked when Laff shook his head when Martha helped him out of his bed when they headed to the living room and sat on the couch when Laff climbed into his mom’s lap when she wrapped her arms around him when they cuddled with a blanket “Laff had a hard day at school so we need to be extra nice to him tonight.” Martha told the other boys as John and Alex wanted to hug Laff as Martha smiled at them as they climbed onto the couch when they hugged their older brother “mommy can I sleep in your bed?” Laff asked when Martha shook her head “oh course Laff, you know that daddy and I don’t mind if any of you guys need to sleep in our room if it makes you feel comfortable.” Martha said when George called to tell them that he was on the way home “daddy is on the way home, so let’s start homework and I’ll make dinner.” Martha told the boys when they sat at the table and started their homework which didn’t take long to do. 

George came home when he saw Laff was still sad so he walked over to him and kissed his head “how are you doing buddy?” George asked when Laff wanted to be held when George lifted him up and kissed his head as George rubbed his back “daddy loves you so much.” George said as Laff shook his head when they walked to the kitchen where Martha was finishing dinner “can someone please set the table for me?” Martha asked as Herc and John set the table when Herc handed the plates and napkins when John handed the silverware and cups “thank you boys for helping, you two get stickers on your reward chart.” Martha said when the boys smiled at each other when George let them pick a sticker for the chart. 

Laff didn’t eat much for dinner as his parents were worried about him as Laff loves dinner time as he normally has seconds of whatever they have for dinner “daddy I don’t feel so good.” Laff said when George felt his head “you don’t feel warm bud, maybe it’s just the nerves in your tummy.” George said as Laff shook his head “can I go watch TV in the big bed?” Laff asked when his parents looked at him as they normally don’t let the boys leave the table unless everyone is done eating “can you stay for a little bit longer then daddy will take you upstairs to his room and let you watch TV in his bed.” George said as Laff shook his head when he stayed a little bit longer till everyone was done eating. 

Laff was so tired that he fell asleep in his parents room very early when George checked on him and felt his head when Laff wasn’t warm “poor baby, you are so stressed out that you fell asleep.” George said when he pushed hair off Laff’s head as he kissed his head before he went to help with bath time when he would bath the two little boys while Martha would give Laff and Herc a bath as the older boys took showers before bed as they are old enough and know not to lock the door so if the parents need to get in they can. 

Martha and George had a plus one with them as Alex was going to sleep in their room in the crib “night baby.” George said as he kissed Alex’s head when they looked at Laff who was still asleep when they got in bed and cuddled him when the parents normally watch TV before they go to bed but they didn’t want to wake up any of the boys so they just talked till they fell asleep when both the boys were in their bed with a boy in each of their arms “night my darling.” George said when he kissed Martha goodnight “night my love.” Martha said as George smiled at her as they went to bed.


	5. Laff stays home for school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laff had a hard night of sleep so his parents decided to keep him home from school. 
> 
> Alex also had a hard day at school 
> 
> the older boys are mean to Herc and get in trouble.

Martha was getting all the boy’s lunches ready for school when she placed them in their lunch boxes before she put them in their backpacks when George got the littles dressed as Herc was getting ready for school when Laff was still in bed as he had a rough night of sleep so they didn’t want to send him to school as Martha would keep him home with her “daddy is going to drop you guys off at school because Laff is sick today so he’s going to stay home with mommy.” Martha said as all the boys said ok when George took them to the car as Martha helped load the boys up when she gave them kisses before they left. 

Martha was in the office when she heard Laff walking up as he walked downstairs when Martha smiled at him “morning baby, did you go potty?” Martha asked when Laff shook his head when she took him to the kitchen when she made him breakfast “how are you doing?” Martha asked when Laff was eating “better, did daddy call me out of school?” Laff asked when Martha shook her head “daddy is going to tell the attendance lady that you are sick.” Martha said as Laff shook his head when he finished his breakfast when Laff placed his bowl in the sink as he walked into the living room when Martha and him just cuddled on the couch with Laff’s head in her lap “mommy has to go to the post office today and drop off some orders.” Martha said as Laff shook his head “I can stay here.” Laff told his mom “no baby, you need to come with me, you are too young to stay at home by yourself.” Martha said when Laff shook his head “can we stay and cuddle a little bit longer?” Laff asked when Martha smiled at him “of course baby, we also need to get some of your homework done so you don’t fall behind, daddy is going to pick up your school work today.” Martha said as Laff said ok as he got up “want to just go in your PJ’s?” Martha asked when Laff shook his head when he walked over to the shoe basket and found his shoes when he put them on before they headed to the car when Martha grabbed the box of packages when Laff smiled at her when Martha placed the box in the front seat as Laff got into his booster seat and buckled up “ready to go?” Martha asked when Laff shook his head when they headed to the post office. 

Martha placed the box on top of the car when she looked at Laff who was getting out as they walked inside when Martha placed the box on the counter “hey guys, are we making orders off?” The post office worker asked when Martha shook her head as Laff smiled at her “hey Laff, I thought you were in school?” Laff went shy “we had a bad night of sleep because of school issues so we just let him stay home with mommy.” Martha said as Laff shook his head when the post office lady smiled at Laff and spoke some French as Laff smiled at her “he’s getting bullied because he can’t speak full English just yet.” Martha said when Laff shook his head “poor buddy, it’s ok to practice your English with mommy and daddy along with your brothers, I have seen great improvement in your English just from being in school.” Laff smiled “I do my best to try my English.” Laff said when Martha smiled at him.

When they got home Laff did his homework while Martha helped him with his math homework “can you start on your reading?” Martha asked when Laff shook his head as he started his reading when he struggled a bit on certain words when Martha helped him sound it out when Laff finished his reading right before they needed to leave to pick up Alex from school “ok bubs, we need to go pick up your brother from school.” Martha said as Laff smiled when he went back to the car as he got in when they drove to the school when Martha held Laff’s hand as they walked to the preschool room as Martha smiled at her sons when Alex was laying down next to John as Martha texted the boys teacher when she didn’t want to disturb the class as Mrs.Alexia walked to the door as she opened it “is Alex asleep just yet?” Martha asked when she didn’t want to disturb her son if he’s asleep “just put him down, John is still awake if you want to take him home.” Alexia said when Martha shook her head when she didn’t want to have one of her boys see her leave without them so Martha grabbed the boy’s backpacks. 

“how was my boy’s today?” Martha asked Alexia to tell Martha how Alex did. “Alex had an ok day, he had a little bit of a meltdown but John helped calm Alex down.” Martha shook her head as her boys looked tired “let’s get you home and down for your naps.” Martha said when the boys walked to the car.Martha helped the little boys into their car seats as Laff got into his seat as he buckled up “ready to go babies?” Martha asked when the boys shook their heads.

Many hours later! 

George brought the boys home when Herc was excited to see Laff, John, and Alex when he had a bad car ride home when Thomas and James were making him cry even after their dad told them to stop “daddy!” Herc said when George was holding him as they sat in the recliner as George rubbed Herc’s back while the little boy was crying into his shirt “shh,you're ok baby.” George said as Martha looked at her older boys “go upstairs to your room till daddy is ready to deal with you two.” Martha said as the older boys walked upstairs to their room as George looked at her “they were being mean to Herc on the way home, I told them nicely to stop but they didn’t stop and this is what we got now.” George said when Herc was sucking his thumb trying to self soothe himself when George cuddled him for as long as he needed when Martha smiled at her husband when he was so good with their kids when he’s so willing to help the boys when they needed something or just cuddles after a hard day at school and he ever takes the boys on solo dates once a month as the little kids love to go get ice cream or go to the toy store while the older boys like to go play at the trampoline park or go rock climbing. 

Geroge calmed Herc down when he smiled at him “go play with your brothers, daddy will come back and we can cuddle on the couch.” George said when Herc shook his head when Herc walked into the playroom where his brothers are playing together when Alex was sitting on the floor looking at a book when Martha smiled at her boys “Alex want me to read to you?” Martha asked when Alex shook his head when he walked over to his mom when she smiled at him as all the boys got on the couch when Martha read to all of them as all the boys where curled up together with Alex in his moms lap with John sitting very close to Laff with Herc near his mom on the other side “once upon a time.....” Martha started when all the boys were looking at the book when they could hear the older boys upstairs but Martha did her best to keep everyone under control so no one gets upset about the noise. 

George brought the boys downstairs when they said sorry to Herc when George lies down on the couch and cuddled his boys when Herc and Alex are their cuddly ones out of all boys when John and Laff like cuddles also but they are what the parents call surprise cuddles when they want cuddles on their time, Thomas and James don’t like cuddles but they also like cuddles when they are upset or hurt. Herc and Alex were hanging around when George was watching TV when Alex stood near him as George smiled at him when he lifted Alex onto his chest when Alex placed his head on his shoulder when they cuddled while Alex was sucking his pacifier “daddy?” Herc asked when George looked at him “yeah bud?” George asked when Herc looked at him “can we cuddle tonight before bed?” Herc asked when George smiled at him “sure baby, daddy will cuddle with you tonight before bed.” George said when Herc shook his head as Alex wiggled his way off his dad’s chest and walked over to the toy box when he grabbed a toy before he brought it back to his dad who smiled at him as he lifted him back up onto his chest when Alex played with his toy. 

Laff and John set the table as Laff handed the silverware to his little brother when he helped him set the table when John was so proud that he could be a big help as Laff places the plates on the table “can you get the napkins out of the food closet?” Laff asked when John shook his head when he walked over the pantry and grabbed the napkins as he brought them over as he finished setting the table “thank you boys!” Martha said when she put the finishing touches on dinner when tonight is pasta night when Martha made spaghetti and meatballs with salads, and bread. 

Martha called everyone over for dinner when George placed Alex in the high chair when he bucked him in as he looked at John who was in the booster seat as Martha passed out cups to all the boys when the younger two boys drink out of sippy cups, Herc and Laff drink out of tumblers, and the older boys drink out of plastic cups so no one can break anything when Martha and George passed out the plates when the little boys have their food cut up and in special plates with separation sections while the older boys have kid size plates.

After dinner George did the dishes while Martha started the boys bath time when Thomas and James took a shower in their parents room while Martha started the little boys bath water when she added bubbles, and toys when John and Alex where in their room getting their PJ’s as John helped Alex open the draw as he handed Alex a shirt and pants when they have matching PJ’s but tonight they didn’t match when Alex was wearing his dino PJ’s and John his Spider-man PJ’s as they walked into the bathroom when Martha took the boys PJ’s and placed them on the counter before she helped the boys get undressed when and lifted them into the tub as John started playing with the toys as Martha placed Alex next to his brother when Martha picked up the cup and started washing John’s hair before she moved over to Alex when he was still scared of water but it seemed to help if he had a buddy with him when Alex looked scared till John handed Alex a toy to help him calm down till Martha was done washing his hair when Martha let the boys play with their toys when she set a timer for 5 minutes as she went to get Alex a diaper and John a pull-up because the boys forgot those when Laff and Herc where getting their PJ’s out because their baths are next when Martha went to the bathroom as she saw her boys playing as she smiled at them when the timer went off so Martha grabbed towels to dry the boys off before she got them dressed.

George placed the little boys to bed when he rocked Alex to sleep before he placed him in the crib when John was lying down on his bed when George walked over to him and lied down next to John “want to cuddle with daddy tonight?” George asked when John shook his head as his dad got comfortable enough when John smiled at him when tomorrow is going to be a stressful day for John as he has a visit with his bio parents and John is always upset afterwards “I love you so much buddy, I know that tomorrow is going to be a hard day for you but mommy and I love you so much.” George said as John shook his head when he didn't like visits with his bio parents “I don't want to see them anymore daddy.” John said as George sighed and shook his head “I know baby, but the court still thinks you need to even though mommy and I don’t want you to go.” George said as John shook his head as John fell asleep when George kissed his head “love you Johnny.” George said as he walked out as Martha smiled at him “It’s going to be a hard day for him tomorrow but we’ll love him.” Martha said as George shook his head when he promised one of his boys he'd cuddle him when he walked into the middle boys room as he smiled at Herc when Herc was laying in his bunk “how was bath time?” George asked when the boys said good as Laff was in his bed cuddling his monkey as Herc was holding his horse “daddy promised you cuddles.” George said when Herc smiled at him “Laff want to join us?” George asked when Laff said no as he rubbed his face as he was half asleep as George said ok as he cuddled Herc when Herc enjoyed the one on one time with his dad. 

George checked in on the older boys when they got half an hour of quiet time before bed as George walked in and kissed their heads “night boys, daddy loves you.” George said when James smiled at him “night daddy.” James said when George smiled at him as Thomas was still upset with his dad when George walked over to him as he sat on Thomas’ bed “I know that you are upset Tommy but daddy has to punish you because you and James where mean to your brother and mommy and I don’t like when you two are mean to your brothers.” George said when Thomas shook his head “sorry daddy, love you.” Thomas said as George smiled at him and kissed his head “next time be nice to the little boys ok?” George said when Thomas shook his head when George said goodnight to his boys when he walked to the living room when he helped Martha clean up the toys that the boys didn’t put away when they have chores for the boys but they haven’t been very good about enforcing them with everything going on the last few weeks with bring Alex home and getting him adjusted.


	6. John’s horrible visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a visit with his biological dad and it doesn't go well. :( But John has a great support system at home.

George got John ready for his visit when he looked scared as George cuddled with him in the rocking chair as George always takes any moment that he can with his little boys when they have a stressful day ahead of them “Johnny, mommy is going to drop you off at your visit and your case manager is going to be with you the whole time so your bio dad can’t do anything to you.” George said when John shook his head “I still don’t want to go daddy.” John said when George shook his head “daddy will take you out tonight for a one on one date when he gets home from work.” George told John when he was watching the clock when he needed to go to work soon and take the other boys to school “is Alex going to school?” John asked when George could tell that John needed a buddy to go with him “he can go with you buddy if it will make you feel comfortable with your visit.” George told John when the little boys go to school a few days a week and they have a note that excuses them from school for doctors appointment or court appointment which includes visits. 

Martha placed the little boys in the car when they needed to be at the visitation center by 10 and it’s 9:30 so they needed to go as the center is only 10 minutes away from the house so they will have more than enough time before John needs to be at his appointment “mommy?” John asked when Martha smiled at him “yeah baby?” Martha asked when she smiled at John “can we go get ice cream on the way home?” John asked when Martha shook her head “of course lovely we can go get ice cream on the way home.” Martha said when they made it to the center as Martha got the boys out of the car as they walked inside “John is here to see his dad for a visit.” Martha said when the receptionist smiled at the little boy “your dad should be here soon, why don’t you go into the room and play with the toys I think your case manager is also here but she went to the bathroom.” John shook his head when he looked at Alex when they needed to go their separate ways for about an hour as John had tears in his eyes when Martha hugged him “we’ll be right here when you are done then we can go home and cuddle on the couch and watch your favorite movie.” Martha said as John shook his head when he walked into the visitation room when his case manager smiled at him “hey buddy I know that you are scared but I’m here so he can’t do anything to you ok.” Nixon asked when John shook his head as Nixon took John to some of the toys till they saw Henry walked in as he looked drunk as Nixon sighed when his job was to keep John safe and right now John isn’t in a safe environment “Henry, please go to the bathroom and drink some water so you can have a meaning full visit with your son.” Nixon said when Henry told him to leave him alone when John was scared “come see daddy!” Henry said when John said no as Henry tried to grab his son when John was crying as Nixon lifted him up and held him away from his father “either you calm down or we’ll call 9-1-1.” Nixon told Henry who took a swing at the little boy but he fell over as Nixson called 9-1-1 when the cops were called and we’re going to be at the be at the center as a cop is less than a minute away as Martha and Alex where in the car waiting for John’s visit to be over with till they heard the cops cars coming up as Alex was covering his ears when Martha saw Nixon carrying John to the car “Henry came drunk and tried to take a swing at John so we called the cops and Henry isn’t getting anymore visits.” Nixon told Martha when she took the little boy who was crying as they sat in the car for a while till John was asleep when Martha kissed his head when she placed him in his car seat as she called George to tell him about John’s appointment when George was upset with Henry but grateful for Nixon doing his best to protect John “so we don’t have to take him anymore?” George asked when Martha shook her head “Herc still has visits but those are far and few I think that the last time he had a visit was even before he came to live with us.” Martha said when they knew that Alex was going to be up for adoption in a few months as his case is very cut and dry since he doesn’t have any family members that are willing to take him in. 

Martha carried John in as Alex followed when they went to the couch when Martha was holding John in her lap when Alex was worried about his brother when he grabbed his iPad and typed on his speaking app “John is sad.” When Martha shook her head “his daddy wasn’t nice to him so he’s just sad but we’ll show him love.” Martha said as Alex shook his head when he was holding a pacifier to John when Martha took it and a smile at Alex “where’s your pacifier baby?” Martha asked when Alex pulled it out and placed it in his mouth as Martha smiled at him as they watched the movie. 

Martha placed the boys down for their nap when she got some work done with the boys monitor nearby so if they needed anything she could get them. Alex was the first to wake up as Martha carefully got him out and changed his diaper as they headed downstairs to the kitchen when Martha made the boys a snack as she placed Alex in his high chair when she buckled him in before she handed Alex his sippy cup and snack. 

John slept for a while as Martha was worried as she knew that John was stressed out and needed the sleep “hey baby daddy should be home soon. Do you want to go check on your brother?” Martha asked when Alex shook his head as he climbed upstairs to his room when he saw his brother awake and lying on his bed when Alex climbed onto his bed when John looked at him as he made room for Alex as they lied on the bed together when Martha was worried when Alex didn’t come back but after she saw why she took a picture of her boys together “hey babies, want to come downstairs? Daddy and your brothers should be home soon.” Martha said when the boys got out of bed and headed downstairs when Alex took his time so he didn’t fall on his face and end up in the hospital to get stitches. 

George brought the boys home when he saw his little boys on the couch sharing a blanket when he smiled as Martha walked up to him and kissed him “how was your day my love?” Martha asked “good, how is our boy doing?” George asked “he’s doing better, he took a very long nap which scared me because Johnny normally wakes up after 90 minutes but he took a 4 hour nap.” Martha said “on top of a 90 minute nap so he slept the whole afternoon.” Martha said as George shook his head when he walked over to his boys as Alex signed ‘daddy’ which George smiled at him “hey babies, how was your day?” George asked when Alex typed his response as John was quiet as George rubbed his hair “I know buddy, daddy is still going to take you on a special date tonight.” George said as John looked at him when he wanted a hug as George hugged him and kissed his head when he sat on the couch with both his boys. 

After dinner George took John with him as they just went to get some ice cream before they went to the local park and sat down when George held John in his lap when they ate their ice cream as John just cuddled into his dad’s chest when George talked to him “you are love baby, no matter what your biological dad did to you today becuse mommy and I love you so much John and I want you to remember that.” George said as John didn’t respond as George hugged him tight. 

George carried the little boy into the house when Martha smiled at them as she smiled at her husband and son “how was your date?” Martha asked when George told her that John was quiet the whole time but he did eat his ice cream “he can sleep in our bed, something tells me that he is going to have a hard time with sleep and I want him close to us if he does have a nightmare.” Martha said when George shook his head when he carefully placed John in their bed as he carefully changed John into a new pull-up before George placed the blanket on John as he went to the bathroom and changed for bed before he joined John in bed as he rubbed his back and kissed his head before he heard footsteps as he looked up as Martha smiled at them as she changed for bed and walked over and got in bed as she kissed John’s head when she smiled at George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a questing about ASL as a hearing person I don’t want to make it seem like I’m making fun of anyone who uses ASL so how do I do this with Alex showing his brothers different signs and making up signs for all of his brothers? 
> 
> Thank you!


	7. Alex teaches his brothers ASL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is getting better at his signing so he tries to teach his brothers so they all have a way communicate with each other!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the boys special signs are just the first letter of their first or last name   
> Herc-H  
> Laff-L   
> John-J   
> James-M (Madison)   
> Thomas -T 
> 
> Also since Alex is three and can't write I decided that he showed his writing ability as picking up ASL very fast.

Alex has been with the family for a few months now when he’s doing better at school when the parents had a parent teacher conference with all the boys teachers when Alexia told the parents that John is a great kid and she enjoyed having him in her class “what about Alex?” Martha asked when she was worried about Alex “he’s doing so good, I have seen such a great improvement with him over the last month. He can identify all his letters and his numbers up to 50 which is very good for a three year old who isn’t speaking and came to school very shy.” Alexia said when the parents smiled at her “yeah we read every night and Alex tried to point out the words he knows.” George said when Alexia smiled at them when they wanted to keep Alex in preschool one more year before they move Alex to kindergarten when John is staying one more year also. 

Catherine took all the kids to the park when Alex was getting comfortable with Eliza and Angelica as he would try to sign to them what he needed but they didn’t understand as Alex was a little frustrated that no one could understand him when Catherine looked at him when she knew a little bit of sign language so she helped Alex translate what he is trying to say when the girls smiled at him as they played with him. 

Catherine brought the boys home when the older kids ran to the house as Alex and John walked to the door when Martha opened the door as the boys walked in and went their separate ways when Alex sighed to his mom who smiled at him as she signed back “do any of the boys know sign language or just Alex?” Catherine asked “Laff and John are picking up a few things as we have a few ASL book, some Youtube videos that the boys can watch and a few apps that they can practice with. The older two doesn’t want to learn, Herc is trying.” Martha said when Catherine shook her head “you mean Thomas doesn’t want to learn?” Martha shook her head “I sometimes see James use the iPad and practice some signs without Thomas knowing.” George told their friend as Alex signed ‘hungry, drink, and more.’ When his dad smiled at him “how do we ask buddy?” George asked when Alex signed ‘please daddy.’ When George went into the kitchen when he got Alex a sippy cup and a snack. 

After Cathrine left all the boys where watching a movie in the living room “we need to talk to them about trying to communicate with Alex, he feels left out of the conversation and I know that we’re not the best about using it back or trying to get everyone to communicate as a team.” George told Martha when she shook her head as they walked into the living room and paused the movie “we need to have a small family meeting.” Martha said when George shook his head when Alex looked at them as he was signing something “no one is in trouble Alex, we just want everyone to try and communicate with you.” George said when Alex shook his head “I know that the little boys are trying their best to pick up a few signs and I can see it makes Alex feel better as if he’s not alone.” George told the boys when the younger boys smiled as Thomas looked at James who was smiling also as he smacked his arm “no hitting each other.” Martha said when she looked at the older two boys “we can try mommy.” Laff said when he signed something to Alex who smiled at him when Alex signed back “what did they say mommy?” Herc asked when he was struggling to pick up sighs but he did his best “Laff told Alex ‘I’m sorry brother, we’ll try better.’ And Alex signed ‘it’s ok Laff.’ Then they smiled at each other.” Martha said as Alex smiled at her when signed ‘love you baby’ as Alex signed it back ‘love you mommy.’ 

Martha and George found a few videos that could teach the boys sign language when Alex helped anyone who was struggling when most of the boys appreciate the help but Thomas who looked at Alex as Alex showed him the sign for brother as Thomas looked at him when he pushed him as Alex fell backwards as he looked at his parents when he started crying as George walked over and lifted him up “lesson is over! Thomas go to your room!” Martha said when the boys looked at him “why did you ruin everything! Mom and dad were trying to get us to learn some signs so we could talk to Alex! But now you have to go and make him upset!” James said as he got into Thomas’ face when he shoved him when Thomas and him got into a fight when Martha broke it up “both of you go upstairs and daddy will deal with you later!” Martha said as the boys ran upstairs when George looked at his wife “boys if you wanted to continue with the video you can watch it, Alex needs some time to calm down.” Martha said when the boys shook their heads as Herc started the video again. 

After Alex was calmed down Martha took him and held him as Alex is always clingy after he’s upset so Martha did something she hasn’t done in a while and placed Alex in the carrier so she could start dinner “I’ll be back I’m going to go deal with our trouble makers.” George said when Martha shook her head as she felt bad as she knew that George wasn’t a huge fan of them using corporal punishment but their older boys (mostly Thomas) doesn't listen to them and the only thing that works is spankings “mommy look at what I can say!” Laff told his mom when he started signing ‘my name is Lafayette!’ Laff signed as Martha smiled at him “good job buddy!” Martha said when all the boys could sign their names and Alex even gave them a special sign so that they didn’t have to sign their full names “how is signing your names boys?” Martha asked John and Herc when John smiled at her when he signed his name when Herc was getting upset because he’s having a hard time getting all the movements down when Martha walked over to him “can you do your special sign?” Martha asked when Herc tried as he did it when he smiled at his mom when Martha smiled at him. 

George brought the boys downstairs when he told them to say sorry to Alex who looked at them as Thomas walked over to his brother “I’m sorry that I pushed you.” Thomas said when Alex looked at his dad when he smiled at him when Alex pulled out his iPad when he didn’t want to sign his answer when George sighed when he knew Alex could respond but he chose not to when Alex typed on his speaking app ‘it’s ok Thomas’ Alex showed his brother when Thomas took the iPad and wrote back ‘I want to learn sign language will you teach me?’ Alex looked at his dad who read it to him as Alex shook his head when he was scared of his brother’s response as Alex showed Thomas the sign he made for his name when Thomas smiled at him as he tried it as Alex shook his head when he looked at James who signed to him when Alex smiled when he knew his older brother was trying which Alex was great full for as Alex showed James his sign as James copies it as Alex signed ‘thank you James’ when James sighed back ‘your welcome Alex.’ When Alex pulled his brothers to the couch as he asked for the remote as George gave it to him when Alex needed help as James helped him get YouTube up when the first video on there was ‘ASL for kids’ When James turned it on as they practiced ASL when Alex smiled when all his brothers where practicing as he joined in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is not written well can someone please tell me? the last thing I want to do is make someone insulted by my way of written ASL for a character


	8. Aaron Burr sir moves to town!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Burr sir moves to town with his dad! How will the boys take to him? Will everyone be fast friends?

Alex, Herc, and Laff are playing in the front yard when they saw a moving truck right down the street as Alex pointed at it as he sighed when his brothers got excited also “do you think they have a kid?” Alex signed when his brothers looked at him when Alex signed as he grabbed the iPad and used his speaking app and told them again as his brothers smiled at him “I hope so!” Herc said when Laff shook his head as George walked out as he smiled at his sons “daddy! There’s a moving truck down the street!” Herc said when George smiled at them “want to go meet them?” George asked when the boys shook their heads as they walked down the street to the house as George was holding Alex’s hand when the boys saw a little boy who looks around their age “hello sir, I’m sorry to bug you, I know what it’s like to just move in but I’m George and these are my sons Alex,Laff, and Herc.” George said when the older man smiled at the family “nice to meet you George, I’m Aaron SR and this is my son Aaron JR.” Mr.Burr said when he shook George’s hand when Aaron was standing behind his dad “boy get out and say hi to our new friends!” Mr.Burr said as he looked at Aaron when he walked out behind his dad as his dad placed a hand on his shoulder as he felt pressure as he took it “h.....hi I’m Aaaaron Buuuur.” Aaron said as his dad smiled at him when Alex looked at his dad who rubbed his hair “we’ll let you go, my older boys has a baseball game tonight and we need to get everyone ready.” George said as they said goodbye before they walked back to the house.

Laff, Herc, and Alex walked in as Martha could sense something was wrong but she couldn’t tell when she asked her husband “we have a new family that lives right down the street.” George said when Martha smiled at him “yeah, how many kids do they have?” Martha asked when George was holding John “just one, he’s a little boy around the littles age, I think his dad is abusing him.” George said as Martha sighed “how can you tell my love?” Martha asked when she looked at Alex who pushed his iPad into her hand as she saw something typed out “ok hold on buddy, mommy will read it.” Martha said as she took the iPad and looked at her husband who shook his head “Aaron is scared of his daddy, he didn’t smile at the boys and his dad yelled at him.” Alex typed out when Martha hugged him “his dad held a strong hand on Aaron’s shoulder and added pressure but Aaron just took it as if he’s used to the pressure as a way to show dominance over his own son.” George told his wife when she shook her head “we can keep an eye on Aaron and his dad and if needed we can call the cops, I know that you want to help this boy but we can’t just call the cops on a hunch.” Martha told George who shook his head when he placed John at the table since it’s lunch time when Martha called the boys into the kitchen as the older boys are in the backyard playing on the trampoline when Laff and Herc told their brothers about the new family down the street “are they nice?” James asked when Alex shrugged as he signed “daddy not nice.” As his parents looked at him “what does Alex mean?” Thomas asked when he looked at his little brother “Aaron’s dad isn’t nice to him, we can’t say anything to your teacher about this because we don’t know the full story.” George said when the boys said ok as Alex grabbed his iPad and opened his voice app as he pushed a few pictures before he pushed play when his message read “new friend, new friend, needs help, daddy can help.” George sighed as he wish they could do anything but he doesn’t have profs or anything going on in their neighbor’s house so they just have to wait as George has contacts with the police station “daddy is going to keep an eye on the house and if daddy hears or sees anything then he’ll go get help.” George said when the boys said ok when they finished their lunch before all the little boys went to their rooms for their naps or rest time. 

Few months later 

George was keeping an eye on the Burr house when Aaron was in the little boys classroom when Alex and John have befriended Aaron as John and Aaron where talking to Alex as Alex showed Aaron some signs when he even made him a sign “it’s just an B for your last name, Alex likes to give all his friends certain signs he normally goes for the first letter of your name but since he’s also an A he went with your last name.” John said as Aaron smiled at his friends as Alex showed Aaron his sign again when Aaron copped it “good job Aaron!” Alex signed when the school has a translator for Alex when she’s very cool and willing to help everyone communicate with Alex when Alexia even sets aside time once a week for everyone to teach the class ASL which made Alex very excited. Aaron smiled as he enjoyed learning the way his friend communicated with everyone. 

Martha went to pick up the boys from school as she has special permission to pick up Aaron and have him come to their house till his dad is home from work “Alex, John, Arron your ride is here.” Alexia said when she smiled at the boys when Martha took all their backpacks as they headed to the car when Alex and John got into their seats while Martha placed a car seat in the back for Aaron when she helped everyone get buckled in “Aaron you are going to hangout with us till your dad gets home from work.” Martha said when Aaron shook his head as they made it home when Martha placed all the boys down for their nap as Aaron shared John’s bed as Alex was in his crib when Martha got some work done. 

George brought the boys home when Martha was making dinner “the crew is home!” George said as the boys ran into the house as the little boys ran in “hey boys how was school?” Martha asked when she hugged her boys “what time is Aaron going home?” George asked when Martha shrugged when Alex was watching TV “are you deaf?” Aaron asked Alex when Alex shook his head no as Martha explained everything to Aaron “Alex is mute, he doesn't talk even though he has a voice.” Martha said as Alex shook his head “Alex was in a natural disaster so he’s scared and we think because of the accident he got scared and went mute.” Martha said when they have a follow up appointment in a few days with Alex’s speech therapist to see if Alex will ever talk in the future when they think Alex has what they call selective mutism in which Alex choice not to speak even tho he has the ability to speak “when ever Alex is ready to speak we will help him.” Martha said when she was playing with Alex’s hair when she kissed his head “he found a way to speak on his own.” George said as Martha shook her head. 

Mr.Burr came to get Aaron from their house when he was very drunk and was yelling at his son as Aaron got up and walked over to him scared as George wanted to protect the little boy and keep him in the house but he can’t because they still don’t have any physical proof of abuse going on in the house as Mr.Burr is very good at hiding the bruises if there are any on Aaron’s body “well see you tomorrow for school buddy.” George said as Martha smiled at the little boy who shook his head “come on brat!” Mr.Burr said when he pulled Aaron out the door as Aaron was screaming down the street as you heard a hard slap which made George run outside as he saw Aaron on the ground with his dad standing over him “Martha call 9-1-1!” George yelled when his wife did “Leave....... my......... son.........alone!” Mr.Burr said as Aaron looked at him as George wanted to hug the little boy when they herd cop cars in the distance when Mr.Burr pulled Aaron to the house right as the cops made it to the house when Mr.Burr looked at Aaron and pulled his arm extra hard and twisted it which made Aaron cry “sir please let go of the child.” One of the cops said when Mr.Burr said no as he made his grip tighter on Aaron’s arm “son you are safe.” The cop said when he was trying to keep Aaron calm enough that he can get Aaron to come to him “sir this is your last warning, please let go of the child.” Mr.Burr did as the cop called Aaron over as Aaron ran over to George who calmed him down as the cop shook his head as George placed Aaron’s face into his shirt so he didn’t see his dad get arrested “Sir we need to call CPS.” The cop said when George told him that they are certified foster parents “Aaron knows our boys and he can stay with us as an emergency placement and in the morning we can take Aaron to get into our care on our license.” George said when he looked very scared of where Aaron would go as they want to keep Aaron in their care “let me call and see if we can help you because we can see that you truly care about Aaron.” The parents said thank you when Aaron was crying “babe we needed to take him to the hospital to get his arm fixed.” Martha said when she rubbed Aaron’s back. 

An hour later 

After many calls Aaron was allowed to stay with the Washington’s for the night and in the morning Martha and George will take him to the CPS building so he can be put into their home even without getting paid for it as they make enough between their jobs to support the family “we need someone to sit with our boys while we take Aaron to the hospital.” Martha said as they were going to call their friends to see who is willing to come over and spend the night with the boys.” 

Ben Franklin came over and sat with the boys when George gave him a run down of all the boys who are in their rooms asleep as Aaron is asleep on the couch as Martha was rubbing his hair “go take care of this little boy, I’ll sit with my nephews and call you if I need anything.” Ben said when the parents told him thank you as George carefully lifted Aaron into his arms without waking up the boy as they headed to the car when George placed Aaron into John’s car seat when Aaron and John are the same size so they don’t need to fix the buckles when they headed to the local children’s hospital. 

George carried Aaron into the emergency room as Martha checked Aaron in as she pointed to her husband who was holding Aaron in his lap when Martha walked over with an ID bracelet when she placed it on Aaron’s wrist “they should call us soon.” Martha said when she looked at the little boy who looked like he was in pain “Aaron?” The nurse called when they got up and walked over to the door as the nurse smiled at him “we’ll put you in a room.” The parents said thank you when they walked into the exam room as George sat on the bed with Arron in his lap “can he move his arm?” The nurse asks when she looked at Aaron “no, his dad pulled his arm very hard then twisted it in an odd position.” George said as he saw the whole thing when he wanted to help but he also didn’t want Aaron to get even more injuries then he already was “hey baby, can you look at me?” Aaron looked up when he wimped as George rubbed his hair “it’s ok buddy, we’ll get your arm checked out.” Martha said when Aaron looked at her “I’ll send the doctor in and see if he wants to do an X-ray on Aaron’s arm.” The nurse said when the parents told her thank you as George lay Aaron down on the gurney as Aaron looked at them when George held his hand carefully. 

The doctor came in and examined Aaron’s arm when he was very careful as Aaron was crying “I know buddy, I know.” George said when he wiped the tears away as Martha smiled at the little boy when she kissed his head “I want to get an X-ray of Aaron’s arm just to see if it’s broken or the arm is out if it’s socket.” The doctor said when the parents told him thank you as Aaron was asleep when it was late when George did his best to keep the peace when he texted Ben to let him know what was going on. 

Aaron was taken to get the X-ray done as George waited with him as they gave him a lead apron as Aaron was scared when George placed his leg to help him calm down “we’re all done you did good buddy.” George said when he lifted Aaron into his arms when they walked back to the room when Martha smiled at them “how did our angel do?” Martha asked when George smiled at her “Aaron did good.” George told Martha when Aaron was on the gurney again. 

Aaron’s arm was broken so Aaron needed a cast “how many days do we have to wait to take him to get a cast?” Martha asked the doctor when he smiled at her “I saw go see the orthopedic doctor by Tuesday and get Aaron a cast, I’ll wrap it up and give him a splint and place his arm in a sling.” The doctor said as Aaron looked scared when his foster parents did their best to help calm him down before the doctor had to give him something to help him calm down. 

Aaron was asleep when he got released as his arm was wrapped up and placed in a sling when it was 2am “Aaron can sleep in our bed and this morning, we’ll just chill. I think that Alex and John don't have school today so we four will have a chill day.” Martha said when George smiled at her “we have to take Aaron to the CPS office then you can have a chill day with the boys.” George said as he placed Aaron into the car seat as they headed home and went straight to bed as it's been a long night for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George was watching the boys from his office which is in the front of the house so the boys where not alone without adult supervision


	9. Haircut time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George took the older 4 boys with him to get a haircut while Martha has the other three at home when she was going to try and cut their hair at home. George takes Aaron to the barbershop when Martha isn't comfortable enough to cut his hair at home.

George took the older boys to get their haircuts when Aaron, Alex and John stayed home when Martha normally cuts their hair at home when it saves them from the meltdowns that the boys have when they get overwhelmed “be good for daddy boys!” Martha said when George smiled at her “we’re also good because daddy takes them to get a treat afterwards.” George said when Martha smiled at the boys “bye babies!” Martha said when all the boys waved at her as George drove off. 

Martha smiled at her three little boys on the couch watching TV when Martha got everything ready when she called Alex first when he climbed onto the chair “we’ll take our time ok baby?” Martha said when Alex shook his head as Martha never used the clippers on Alex when she’s home alone because of the buzzing sound as it makes Alex very tense when the only time she does is when George is home when he can hold the boy in his lap when he lets Alex watch a movie off his phone. Martha started cutting Alex’s hair when Alex was scared “shh you're ok baby, mommy is just using the scissors and she’s only cutting your ends then she’s done.” Martha said as she showed Alex the scissors as she wet Alex’s hair with the spray bottle which set Alex off “do you want a buddy to stand with you?” Martha asked when Alex shook his head when Martha called John over when the little boy walked over and held Alex’s hand as Martha finished Alex’s haircut when one day when Alex is comfortable they can give him a buzz cut but for now it’s just trimming the hair so all the dead ends are off. 

Martha cut John’s hair next when he wasn’t as bad as Alex as John allowed Martha to use the clippers on him so John’s haircut was very quick when Martha even put gel in John’s hair as John likes his hair spiked in the front as Martha smiled at him and kissed his head. Martha was very careful with Aaron since he’s still new into the house “maybe next time daddy should take Aaron with them.” Martha told the boys when she wasn’t comfortable enough to give Aaron a proper haircut as she knows he needs to get his haircut done professionally. “Is daddy coming home to get Aaron?” John asked when Martha smiled at him “no, I’ll just tell daddy to schedule Aaron for a haircut and then he can go with the boys when they go to the barbershop.” Martha told John when she called her husband “hey my love, how was giving the boys their haircuts?” George asked when Martha smiled at him “I only gave Alex and John a haircut, I’m not comfortable enough to give Aaron a proper haircut so can you please get him an appointment so you can bring him in and then get him on the rotation when you take the boys?” Martha asked when George said sure as he knew that they couldn’t give their older boys a haircut at home so he first took Thomas and James with him when he went to his local barbershop that would cut the boys hair and then when Laff and Herc joined the family he brought them along also. 

Geroge and the boys came home when everyone’s haircuts looked great as they always do as Alex wanted his dad who held him before he kissed his wife “I have Aaron scheduled for tomorrow at 11 so he can be home for lunch and nap time.” George told Martha who smiled at him when they have been doing their best to help get Aaron’s hair back to normal as it looked very dry so Martha asked George what kind of moisturizer she should buy as George smiled at her when he texted her a picture of the container for the boy’s hair “is Laff ever going to cut his fro?” Martha asked when George smiled at her “if Lafayette wants to cut his hair off then we’ll take him to get it cut but for now he loves it.” George said as Martha smiled and shook her head “Aaron tomorrow Mr.George is going to take you to get your haircut.” Martha said when Aaron looked scared as his daddy used to cut his hair and it wasn’t a pleasant experience as his dad used to cut too close to his head and make him bleed when he also called Aaron a coward if Aaron ever moved or cried “I don’t need one.” Aaron said as he looked like he was going to cry as his foster parents walked over to him as Alex climbed onto the couch and sat next to Aaron when he hugged him as he looked at his parents when he signed “Aaron scared.” The parents shook their heads “we’re going to go to my barbershop and they are very nice about cutting the boys hair.” George told Aaron as Laff and Herc walked in and smiled but looked at Aaron and ran over to the couch “what is wrong with Aaron?” Herc asked when Laff shook his head “Aaron needs a haircut but he’s scared.” Martha said when the boys walked over to Aaron “if it helps we can come with you, daddy let me bring a friend the first time I got my haircut and it helped.” Herc said when Aaron shook his head when the parents smiled at the older boys who are always looking out for their younger brothers “thank you boys for all your help!” George said as the boys smiled at them when they spent the rest of the day doing their best to take everything off Aaron’s mind. 

The next day after Martha made everyone breakfast when the boys started on their chores as Laff and Herc worked together to get all the laundry sorted for their mom who would put it in the washer, Alex, John, and Aaron cleaned up the playroom while Thomas and James put the dishes away while George worked on mowing the lawn and Martha helped anyone who needed help when Thomas and James asked their mom if she could help them put the mixing bowls away when they go in the higher shelves where the boys can’t reach and the parents don’t want them to use a chair so they don’t get hurt. 

After all the chores are done George asked who wanted to go with him when it was time to get Aaron’s haircut as Laff and Herc are already waiting by the door as James wanted to go also when Thomas was going to stay back with his little brothers when he told his parents he’ll help watch them while Martha mops the floor “Thomas you be nice to the littles.” Geroge told his older son who shook his head when George took the four boys with him to the car as George helped Aaron into the car seat when he was very carefully to buckle when he watched his arm when Laff sat next to Aaron with Herc and James in the back row when he buckled up when George asked if everyone was ready to go as the boys said yes when they headed to the barbershop. 

George carried Aaron in as the other three followed when George smiled at his boys when they walked in and sat down in the chairs while George checked Aaron in before he joined his kids with Aaron in his lap “maybe he’ll get the special chair that has the TV in front of it so Aaron can watch TV or a movie!” Herc said as his dad smiled at him as he normally brings the iPad along so the boys could watch something while they are waiting for everyone to get their hair cut. Aaron’s name was called when George brought him over as all the boys followed “so what are we doing for this little boy?” Marcus asked when he smiled at Aaron as he placed the cap on Aaron “I don’t know if his dad did his hair but I know that when we gave Aaron a bath his hair wasn’t very moisturized so we bought the boys moisturizer and Aaron’s hair is getting better it’s not a dry.” George told Marcus who shook his head when he looked at Aaron’s hair “I’ll clean it up and make him feel better.” Marcus told George who smiled at him as Laff was holding his little brother’s hand when George smiled at him “hey buddy can I use the clippers on you?” Marcus asked when Aaron looked scared as George rubbed his back “it won’t hurt buddy.” George said when Aaron looked at him “daddy cuuuut ttttttoooo cllllose!” Aaron said when the adults looked at him “I promise you buddy that I won’t get too close to your head and only cut your hair.” Marcus said as Herc shook his head when Herc had the same issue when George first brought him to get his haircut “Mr.Marcus is the best he cut my hair and he’s very gentle and will give you a breaks if needed.” Herc told Aaron as Laff shook his head “are you going to let me give you an undercut Laff?” Marcus asked when Laff looked at him “don’t touch the fro.” Laff told their family friend “ok, ok, I won’t touch the fro buddy.” Marcus said when George smiled at his son when he knew that Laff loves his fro as the most Laff let’s everyone do is put it up in a ponytail. 

Aaron was ready for his hair cut when Marcus took his time and made Aaron comfortable without any tears as it was the best haircut Aaron has ever gotten when George smiled at him “see buddy, Marcus is very good at haircuts and he knows what he’s doing.” George said when Aaron shook his head when he touched his hair when he still has some patchy spots but Marcus said those should clear up in a few weeks when they were caused by stress “Aaron is going to be added to the boys next appointment so instead of four kids I’ll be bringing five kids.” George said as Marcus smiled and shook his head as all the kids got lollipops as they headed to the car as George helped all the kids into the car “everyone did so good!” George said as he smiled at the boys when they headed home. 

Martha was cuddling with her kids when the rest of the crew came home when Martha looked at the door when she smiled at her boys when Aaron’s hair looked better “how did it go?” Martha asked when she smiled at the little boy “good, Marcus did a great job and he made Aaron very comfortable as he used the clippers.” George said as Martha smiled as Aaron looked happy when he walked over to his friends when Alex smiled at him as he wanted to rub Aaron’s hair as Aaron let him when Alex smiled at him “how was our small crew?” George asked when Martha told George that Thomas was a huge help and kept the little boys entertained when George smiled at his oldest son “thank you for helping mommy with the little boys while she was mopping the floors.” George said as Thomas smiled at him “your welcome daddy!” Thomas said as George hugged him before he let Thomas go so he could go play with his brothers.


	10. Two older brothers vs the little boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas stirs the pot filled with drama from the little boys but he dosen't know the full story till his dad tells him. Alex tried to use his voice!

Aaron has been in the house for almost a month and he’s very adjusted as he’s more comfortable during the day time but nights are still hard for him, when Alex, John and himself are the power trio as the parents smiled at them as Laff and Herc are the middle boys when they kinds jell with anyone when some days they play with their older brothers and other days they play with their younger brothers and today has been an off day as Thomas thinks that their parents are spending way more than enough time with the littles when they always seem so busy with them “it must be nice to have mommy and daddy on your side!” Thomas said when James shook his head when Alex looked very confused about why his older brothers said this when John walked over to Alex “what do you mean?” John asked when Thomas looked at him “mommy and daddy always has you three with them so it leaves James and I alone!” Thomas said when Alex was trying to look big “what are you going to say, you haven’t spoken a word since mom and dad felt so bad for you that they had to take you in like a lost puppy!” Thomas told Alex when Alex started crying as John comforted him “take that back!” John said when Thomas said no and pushed the boys down when they were both crying now when their parents rushed in as they saw the little boys on the floor “what happened?” Martha asked when George was holding the boys on his hip “they ran into each other and fell over.” Thomas lied when his parents looked at him “we have security cameras all over the house so either you tell us or we can find out on our own.” George said when James was going to speak up but Thomas told him not to “ok we gave you a chance to tell us so daddy is going to check the cameras.” Martha said when she was holding Alex on her hip when Alex was sucking on his pacifier when Martha rubbed his back as it was close to the little boys nap time anyway so Martha took Alex to his room when she placed him in his crib when she covered his with his blanket before she kissed his head and she walked out the room before she went to get John and Aaron as she found Aaron asleep on the couch so she carefully lifted him up and took him to the little boys room when she placed Aaron in his bed when she covered him with his blanket.

Martha heard John crying again so Martha rushed downstairs and saw Thomas holding John away from him “why are you crying? I didn’t hit you that hard!” Thomas said when Martha rushed in and got John from his brothers arms when she looked at Thomas “what did you do? You're already in trouble for hurting Alex and John so what did you do?” Martha asked when Thomas looked at her “all you and daddy care about are the little boys! James and I are on the sideline and don’t forget about Laff and Herc, they are also your kids!” Thomas told his parents when George looked at him “what do you mean? We’re always doing things with all of you. We ever invited you two to do stuff with us and you say no then go off to your room.” George said when Thomas crossed his arms over his chest and stomped his foot “you are not listening! We are not important to you and mommy!” Thomas told his dad who lifted him up and carried him upstairs to the master bedroom as he wasn’t going to let Thomas talk to Martha and himself like he was “Thomas, we need to cool off then daddy will talk to you.” George told his son who was doing to get his dad to react to him “negative actions have a negative response Thomas, if you want daddy to talk to you then you need to calm down and we can talk.” George told Thomas when he didn’t look at his son. 

Thomas finally calmed down after half an hour when George heard him as Thomas was lying on the bed on his back looking at the ceiling when his dad lies down next to him “are you ready to talk or do you need more time?” George asked when Thomas looked at him “I’m ready.” Thomas said when his dad shook his head “why do you think that mommy and I spend more time with your younger brothers?” George asked when Thomas shrugged his shoulders “it’s because they are having a hard time the past few days that mommy and I are taking some time to spend one on one time with them.” George said when Thomas looked at him “Laff is having nightmares again, Herc is having night terrors, Aaron was potty trained but he’s so scared to sleep at night that he doesn't sleep and wets the bed.” George told his son when Thomas felt bad now as he knew his parents were trying their best but he and James are making it much harder than it has to be “Alex was going to talk today and I called him a lost puppy, Alex was going to use his voice for the first time since he moved in and I told him he was a lost puppy.” Thomas told his dad who looked at him “I know, I saw the video. That wasn’t very nice of you was it?” George asked when Thomas shook his head no when George sat up a bit “you are not getting a spanking for the misunderstanding of the boys but you are getting a spanking for being mean to Alex, and John and for how you acted around mommy and I.” George told Thomas who shook his head when Thomas got over his dad’s lap when George pulled his pants down and his underwear as George normally just spanks over the boys clothes unless they do something truly bad then they get a bare butt spanking “I’m giving you 15, 5 for how you were mean to your brothers, 5 for being mean to mommy, and 5 for how you treated me when we first got up here.” George told Thomas who shook his head when as George took his time when he didn’t want to abuse his son when George gave Thomas his spanking and then let him cry it out as he carefully pulled Thomas’ underwear up when he’ll change him into sweats when they were done before they cuddled on the bed with Thomas on his dad’s chest when George rubbed his back and kissed his head “sorry daddy!” Thomas said when George told him it was ok “when the little boys wake up you need to say sorry to them and mommy.” George told Thomas who shook his head. 

Alex was awake when Thomas and George came back to the living room when George placed Thomas next to his brother “I’m sorry for being mean to you and calling you a lost puppy, that wasn’t right for me to say.” Thomas told his brother when he wanted to hug Alex but Alex pulled away from Thomas “it’s ok.” Alex signed when Thomas smiled at him when he was trying to remember some signs he knew as he sighed “want to play with me and James?” Alex looked at his parents when he shook his head “James is asleep so it’s just going to be you two till he wakes up.” Martha told Thomas when he walked over to her and hugged her “sorry mommy for being mean to you.” Martha smiled at her son when she hugged him as she placed him on the counter “daddy explained everything to you?” Thomas shook his head when Martha hugged him “daddy and I will do a better job of telling you two things since you're older and can understand a lot more than the little boys can.” Martha said as Alex looked at everyone as he opened his mouth but nothing came out when Martha smiled at him when she tried to encourage Alex to speak as Alex was scared as Geroge held him “come on buddy, just say something.” George told Alex who tried again when a small “eck.” Sound came out as it progressed when the parents smiled at him “good job buddy! Mommy and I are so proud of you!” George said when Alex smiled when he knew he had it in him, he used to speaking so much but ever since the hurricane and he lost everything and everyone he was so scared “ecccccccccccck!” Alex tried again when he was getting frustrated when he knew words where in his body he just needed to get them out as George rubbed his back “shh, it’s ok baby this takes time, but mommy and I are so proud of you for trying.” George told Alex who placed his head into George’s shirt. 

For the rest of the day Alex tried his best to make words come out of his mouth but all that came out was ecking sounds and tears “it’s ok buddy, daddy and mommy are very proud of you for trying.” George told Alex when the four younger boys watched Alex struggle all day when they talked to him in hopes that Alex will say a word or two when Alex went mute he didn’t even use his signs or iPad which worried his parents since Alex has never gone completely mute before “Alex wants something to eat?” Martha asked when Alex looked at her then turned away “I’ll go talk to him my love.” George told Martha when she shook her head as she watched her husband walk over to their youngest son “want to come with daddy on a car ride he needs to go to the store and get mommy something she needs for your brothers lunches.” Alex didn’t respond when Laff and Herc looked at him when George grabbed Alex and placed him on his hip when they headed to the car as Martha gave Alex a sad smile “go have fun with daddy.” Martha said when George kissed her before they left. 

George placed Alex in the cart seat when he buckled him in as Alex was looking around while George smiled at him as they did their shopping when George picked up more snacks for the boys lunches and juice boxes when George ever let Alex pick a special treat when Alex picked mini M&M’s “what do you say buddy?” George asked when Alex looked at him and pointed before he sighed ‘please daddy.’ When George smiled at him as he kissed Alex’s head “good job Alex, daddy is so proud of you, and he doesn’t care that you are not speaking but you are trying to.” George said when Alex shook his head when they checked out and headed home. 

When George carried Alex in, Alex was holding his M&M’s that he found out makes a cool shaking sound that he likes when Martha smiled at him “daddy and Alex are back!” Martha said when all the boys smiled at her “did you have a fun trip with daddy?” Martha asked when Alex shook his head while showing off his candy “we started signing again.” George told Martha when he put the juice boxes away in the fridge as Laff and Herc put the snacks away in the pantry “daddy bought apple sauce packets and fruit snacks.” George told the boys when he placed Alex on the couch “are you going to open those and eat them?” James asked when Alex looked at him as he shook his head no when he shook the container again when he smiled when he was so happy with a simple container filled with tiny candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Alex will have some dialog!


	11. Alex speaks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex starts talking but he only says his families name so his parents are very proud of him!

George has to take Alex with him to school today when the preschool is closed as all the kids always ask how Alex is doing when George smiled as he never thought that his three year old son was going to be the highlight of his school day as he got special permission to bring Alex to school when they have a half day when Alex was happy to go when Martha was going to take the other little boys with her while they run errands “be good for daddy ok?” Martha asked when Alex shook his head as George packed his backpack and placed it on Alex when it was as big as him when George smiled when he took a picture of Alex who smiled at him with the biggest smile on his face “are you ready to go?” George asked when Alex shook his head as George held a hand out to him when Alex took it when they headed to the car with the older boys when they talked about what they would be doing in school today as Thomas and James has a spelling test so George quizzes them on their words when Thomas smiled at his dad when he knew almost all his words but the bonus words when George told him to take his time and don’t rush when Thomas shook his head as James needed a little more help so they went over the words a few more times before they got to the school as they were early so they hung out in George’s classroom till it was time to drop the boys off to their classroom “Alex can you say brother?” Thomas asked when he wanted Alex’s first word to be brother as Alex pointed to him and sighed, “nice try Tommy he’s going to say daddy first.” George said when Alex pointed to him and sighed daddy when everyone laughed at him as Alex was signing more when the parents picked up most of what he’s saying and they told the other boys as Alex was very appreciative of his parents. 

Once class started Alex was very good and stayed at his own little desk next to his dad’s desk which is just a child’s craft table with some chairs as a few kids came up to him “can you dab?” A few boys asked when he showed Alex who smiled at him “boys come sit back down.” George said when they did as Alex tried as George smiled at him “so close Alex.” One girl said when she showed him again as Alex shook his head when he tried and got it when he was so happy for himself as George shook his head when he was trying to hold his laughter in as he knew that being around a bunch of 11/12 year old students his son would pick up a few things “just don’t teach him any words, we only use nice words right?” George asked when the class shook their heads as Alex walked over to his dad who smiled at him “do you want a snack?” George asked when Alex shook his head when George got Alex some goldfish and his sippy cup was Alex ate his snack while he watched his dad teach when he was trying to also ‘teach’ off his iPad which has movies, educational apps and some stories. 

Alex was sitting on the carpet with a few of the students when they were having free time when they showed Alex the marble run when Alex clapped his hands when he wanted to help make a big run track when George watched them when he was doing some paperwork “Mr.Washington can I hold Alex?” Hazel asked when George looked at her “if he lets you, he’s not great with people that he doesn’t know touching him.” George said when Hazel shook her head when Alex smiled at her when she held her arms out to Alex when she lifted him up and placed him on her hip “you are a tiny thing aren’t you buddy?” Hazel said when Alex shook his head and sighed “Alex tiny.” When everyone smiled at him when Hazel let Alex place the marble on the top of the run as they watched the marble go on the track when Hazel placed Alex on his feet as he pointed when the marble made it all the way to the bottom of the track “want to make another one?” Jack asked when Alex shook his head when they made a new marble run “yeet!” Jack said when Alex smiled at him when he opened his mouth and copied him as George looked at him “Alex copied me!” Jack said when he was so proud of Alex “dear lord!” George said to himself when he didn’t want his son to come home saying 5th grade phrases and teaching them to the other boys “Alex can you say daddy?” George asked when Alex looked at him and said “yeet!” When he was so pleased with himself that George didn’t want to correct him “good job buddy!” George said when he was proud of his son but he did wish that Alex said something along the lines of a certain family member's name “daddy!” Alex said as George smiled at him with tears in his eyes when he hugged his son “good job buddy!” George said when he texted Martha the good news “Good news is that Alex is talking, the bad news is that he first said yeet, then he said daddy.” George sent it as it was close to time to have the kids pack up to go home as he placed Alex at his desk when the students cleaned up anything they were doing as Alex wanted to help as he made the mess so he needs to help clean up, house rules when George told him to stay as he didn’t want his son to get stepped on from an older kid by accident. 

George brought the boys home when Alex was saying a few more words “daddy, Tommy, Laff, Jamie, Herc!” Alex said when he was naming everyone around him “good job buddy!!” George said when he smiled at his baby “daddy is so proud of you!” George said when he arrived at the house as the older kids got themselves out and walked to the door while George carried Alex into the house “my love we’re home!” George said when Martha smiled at him when she took Alex who hugged her “I heard a certain little boy has his voice back!” Martha said when Alex shook his head when he pointed to his dad and brothers “daddy, Johnny, Aaron, mommy!” Alex told his mom who smiled at him “good job baby!” Martha said when even though they knew it would take a while for Alex to speak in full sentences they are so proud of him for naming everyone that he lives with. 

The little boys were playing in the backyard playing on the trampoline when George was sitting outside watching them as the older boys were doing their homework before they could play with their brothers. “Aaron be careful with your cast baby, we don’t want anyone to get smacked in the face by accident.” George told the little boy when Aaron was swinging his arm around as Aaron looked at his foster dad scared he was in trouble when tears were starting to form as George walked over to the little boy as he smiled at him “hey you're not in trouble. I just don’t want anyone to get hurt ok?” George asked when Aaron wanted to be held as George helped him off the trampoline before he took him over to the outside swing as he sat down with Aaron in his lap when they just rocked back and forth till Aaron calmed down as George kissed the top of his head “I think it’s close to nap time so let’s go potty and head to your room.” George said as he helped Alex and John off the trampoline before they walked inside “I was just going to come and get them for their naps.” Martha said when George smiled at her when all the boys headed upstairs to the bathroom when George told John and Aaron to go potty as he changed Alex’s diaper before he placed Alex in his crib when he handed over Alex’s pacifier as Alex took it and sucked on it when George smiled at him and kissed his head when Martha brought the other two boys in as they got into their beds when the parents tucked them in and kissed them goodnight when George turned the night light on as they headed out when they cracked the door and headed downstairs.

The older boys finished their homework so they got to play “where are the babies?” Laff asked when he didn’t see the littles outside “it’s nap time for them.” Martha said when she smiled at her sons “how about since tomorrow there is no school for you guys since the school is having a teacher in service day we have a movie night.” George said when the boys went crazy “shh we need to use our inside voice so we don’t wake up the littles.” George said when he smiled at his boys “go play outside and stay in the backyard where we can see you guys.” Martha said when she checked the little boys room to see if anyone was up when lucky no one woke up so nap time was saved and they won’t have any fussy babies.

After the little kids woke up from their naps George took Aaron, Thomas and James with him to the store to pick up some movie snacks when they had a mini movie theater popcorn maker that the boys like to use for their birthday parties and sleepovers. Martha stayed back with Alex, John, Herc and Laff when they are all relaxing in the living room with blankets and pillows on the floor when Martha was going to get the air mattresses out so the boys can lay down while watching the movie later on tonight. Alex and John where sitting with their older brothers who smiled at them as Laff placed an arm around Alex as those two have become very close the last few months as Alex smiled at him as he bopped Laff’s nose which made Laff laugh as Alex did it again as Laff bopped Alex back as the house was full of laughter as Martha captured it on video as this is a rear moment of the two boys bonding over something simple as bopping your brother on the nose. 

George and the boys walked in as Aaron was holding a small snack as Thomas and James brought bags in “we have candy, lemonade, and cookies!” Thomas said as his mom smiled at him when Martha took the bags and put them away as the boys joined their brothers “older boys let’s get the table cleared and put your backpacks away in the closet because dinner is almost ready.” Martha said as the older boys put their backpacks away. After dinner all the boys got dressed in their PJ’s while George and Martha placed the air mattress out on the floor when they placed 3 of them as the little boys shared one, Laff and Herc shared one and the older boys shared one “what movie should we watch?” Martha asked when she turned on the Netflix's account when she picked ‘The Incredibles 2.’ as Alex was sitting on the couch with his dad “do you want to join your brothers?” George asked when Alex looked at him “Aaron, Johnny.” Alex said as he pointed to his brothers “he can cuddle daddy, I don’t mind I love when the little boys cuddle us.” Martha said as George shook his head when Alex curled into his chest which George loved as George kissed Alex’s head.

Halfway through the movie all the littles where asleep on their parents on the couch as George and Martha smiled at them “I don’t think I’ll get tired of them wanting to come to us for cuddles.” Martha said as George smiled at her and shook his head “Yeah I hope that they don’t grow up too fast.” George said when Herc walked over as his dad smiled at him when George carefully helped him on the couch without waking up Alex who was laying on his stomach with his head in his lap. After the movie the older boys helped put all the pillows and blankets away before they headed upstairs as they will leave the air matrices out till the weekend just incase the boys want to camp out in the living room during the day “ok let’s go upstairs brush teeth go potty and get in bed it’s late.” Martha said as the boys went upstairs while George carried Alex and John upstairs while Martha carried Aaron when they put the little boys to bed before they helped the older boys get ready for bed when Laff and Herc where halfway asleep by the time their parents came to say goodnight and Thomas and James looked tired when their parents came in to say goodnight.


	12. Cast off and Family Dinner!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets his cast off today.Martha takes Aaron out to lunch as a mini lunch date. After school the kids have a play date/family dinner at the Schuyler house!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the Washington's have so many kids they have a mini van and an SUV to get all the kids to school and town.

Aaron was getting his cast off today when Martha took him to the boy’s doctor’s office while the boys were at school “after we get your cast off baby we can go to lunch anywhere you want to go.” Martha said when she was getting Aaron’s shirt on him when he was wearing button up shirts when they are out in public but when he is at home his foster parents let him go shirtless. Martha smiled at him when they headed to the car when Martha placed Aaron in his car seat when she carefully buckled Aaron into his seat when Martha handed Aaron a sippy cup when he said thank you as Martha smiled at him when she drove them to the doctor office. 

Martha carries Aaron in when she checked him in before they sat down in the waiting room as Aaron was watching the movie on the TV. Aaron’s name was called as Martha took him to the back room as the nurse smiled at Aaron “are we ready to get your cast off buddy?” Nurse Dani asked when Aaron shook his head when Dani checked Aaron’s arm when she got all the tools she would need to take the cast off when Martha was holding Aaron in her lap “ok mom, we need Aaron on the table.” Dani said when Martha placed Aaron on the table as she held his hand when Dani took the cast off when Martha smiled at Aaron who was being a good sport about the saw. 

After Aaron’s cast was off Martha took Aaron to the car when she read the instructions when she’ll give Arron a bath when they get home as it’s been a good while since Aaron has gotten a proper bath as they have been given him a sponge bath “where do you want to go for lunch sweet pea?” Martha asked when Aaron looked at her when he wasn’t used to making choices when he shrugged “we can get something to take home or we can go eat at a restaurant.” Martha said when Aaron shook his head when Martha took Aaron to a family favorite restaurant as this is the first time that Aaron has been to a restaurant when Martha carried him inside “hey Martha, do you want a booth or table?” Kayle asked when Martha said both please “do you want a high chair or a booster seat?” Kayle asked when Martha asked for a high chair as she smiled at Aaron when they walked to the booth when Aaron was placed in the high chair as Martha handed Aaron the children's menu as Aaron looked at it as Martha smiled at him when she showed him all the activities when Martha smiled at him as Aaron was drawing “do you want Milk, juice or water?” Martha asked when Aaron looked at her as he asked for milk when Martha got him chocolate milk “do you want nuggets, a hamburger or pasta?” Martha asked when she was trying to remember what they get the little boys when they go out to eat “nuggets please.” Aaron said when Martha smiled at him “do you want fries or fruit?” Martha asked when Aaron asked for fries when Martha smiled at him and shook his head when she was so proud of Aaron who has come a long way since he first came into the house. 

After lunch Martha took Aaron back home and gave him a bath before Martha took Aaron over to the Schuyler house for a play date with Peggy who was home from school “Aaron!” Peggy said when she hugged him as Aaron smiled at his new friend when the kids went to the playroom as they played “how was he at the doctor's office today?” Catherine asked when Martha and her were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee while watching the kids “good, he was a tough cookie and the nurse did a great job explaining everything to him while she took the cast off.” Martha said as Aaron looked happy “we went on a little date when we went out for lunch as Aaron ate all his lunch.” Martha said when she smiled at her son who looked like he was having a blast with Peggy. 

George brought the boys over as they were going to have a family dinner at their friends house “Aaron, Peggy do you have to go potty before the other kids come home?” Martha asked when Aaron shook his head when Martha took him to the bathroom when Aaron went potty when Martha smiled at him as she told him that when they get home he can put a sticker on his potty chart “good job baby, I’m so proud of you!” Martha said when Aaron shook his head and smiled as he walked back to the playroom when Peggy was playing with her toys when Aaron joined her. 

George and Philip brought the rest of the kids home when the girls ran upstairs to change out of their uniforms and changed into jeans and a t-shirt before they headed to the playroom where the rest of the kids were playing. Thomas, Angelica and James where playing with some of the older kids toys when Alex and John walked over to them “can we play with you guys?” John asked when Thomas told them no as the parents watched them “Tommy let your brothers play with you guys.” George said when Thomas looked at his dad “they are going to mess up our game, it’s not for little kids daddy, it’s for older kids.” Thomas told his dad who walked over to him “either you let your brothers play with you guys or when we get home you are going to bed early for not listening and fighting with me.” George said when Thomas shook his head as he looked at his brothers when he handed a toy over to Alex when George walked back to the table as Thomas took the toy away as Alex was crying when everyone looked at him as George looked at his oldest son as he picked up Alex when he rubbed his back as Alex couldn’t tell his dad what happened as George knew this is why Thomas picked on Alex the most because Alex can’t tell them what happened “Thomas, did you hurt your brother?” Martha asked when Thomas looked at her when Angelica looked at her friend “Thomas handed the toy over, then he waited for Mr.George to walk away before he took the toy away.” Thomas looked at her and crossed his arms over his chest “lies!” Thomas told his friend “I don’t lie! Unlike you I know that I need to be a role model for my siblings and not be mean to them!” Angelica said when Thomas was about to push her when Martha grabbed him and took him out of the room so she could talk to him in private. 

Martha brought Thomas back when he said sorry to Alex and Angelica before it was time to eat as Martha told her boys to go wash up before she placed Alex in the highchair and the rest of the little kids in the booster seats as the older kids sat at the table while the adults passed out the kids plates. 

After dinner the parents did the dished while the kids played as the little ones where getting tired as Alex kept rubbing his eyes when Martha held him while talking to Philip as John and Peggy where lying on the floor very closing to crashing “ok I need my kids to get their shoes on because it’s time to head home and get ready for bed.” George said when his older boys helped the littles put their shoes on as Alex was asleep when Martha took him and a few of the other kids to the car as they got in when Martha placed Alex in his car seat and buckled him up while John got in and buckled himself up “I need to check your buckled John just to be on the safe side.” Martha said as John shook his head when Martha smiled at him when she just had to move his chest clip a bit then John was good. 

George brought the rest of the boys to the car when he was holding Laff who was crying when Martha looked at her husband “I’ll tell you later but Thomas is grounded for the next week.” George said as Martha shook her head when she just talked to Thomas about being nice to his brothers when George placed Laff and Herc in his car “anyone else want to go with daddy? He has room for one more.” Martha said when James raised his hand as George smiled at him when James joined his little brothers when he got in the back seat and buckled up.

When they got home Martha placed Alex in his crib when George was giving John and Laff a bath since Aaron already had one today when Thomas was sitting in his room talking to James “why did you tell Laff he was a stupid french boy?” James asked as Thomas looked at him “shut up James!” Thomas said when Martha walked in “what did you tell your brother?” Martha asked when James walked out to see if the bathroom is free yet “which one?” Thomas asked trying to be all sly about his mom's question when Martha looked at him “Laff, what did you tell him?” Martha asked when Thomas told him that Laff was in his way so he called him a stupid french boy and may or may not kicked him in the stomach which caused George to give him a few smacks before they walked to the car “name calling isn’t allowed Thomas! Daddy said that you are grounded for a week so no TV, no playing your Xbox, no computer and no iPad.” Martha said as Thomas looked at her “can I have the TV and iPad for no Xbox?” Thomas asked trying to negotiate with his mom “do you want to make it two weeks?” Martha asked when Thomas said no as he handed over his Xbox controller and his iPad “James can still watch TV so you have to find something else to do if he’s watching TV or playing the Xbox. The only time you can watch TV if daddy or I say that we’re having a movie night.” Martha said as Thomas shook his head as John walked in but soon walked out when he saw Thomas when George carried him to the little’s room as George placed John in his bed before he covered him with his blanket as George smiled at him and kissed his head.

Martha said goodnight to all her kids when she kissed her little boys and loved when they wanted cuddles before Martah walked into Laff and Herc’s room when she cuddled them as Herc was getting tired when Martha kissed his head as Laff was asleep so Martha kissed his head and walked into the master bedroom when George smiled at her “Thomas had a bad day so hopefully tomorrow he’s better.” George said when Martha and him cuddled “yeah, I just don’t like him being mean to any of the kids, I know he thinks we’re spending a lot of time with his siblings but I want to show him that we’re still here for him.” Martha said as George shook his head “he knows that my love I just think some days are harder for him then others.” George said when Alex walked in “how did he get out of his bed?” Martha asked when she smiled at Alex who walked over to them as he wanted up so George lifted him up and held him when Alex fell back asleep while Martha checked the little’s room camera and saw that Alex used his pillow and blanket make a soft spot to land before he climbed out of his bed and walked out the room “look like we’re getting a toddler bed for Alex.” Martha said when George shook his head as he ordered one right away as Alex is going to be sleeping in their bed till his new big boy bed comes in.


	13. Court day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the littles have court today! What will the outcome be? Can all the boys get the approval to be adopted into the family? Will a certain member of one of the boys past try to keep one of the boys from getting placed in the Washington’s house?

All the younger boys had court today so Cathrine is going to pick up the older boys and bring them to school while the parents take the other boys to the courthouse when Martha laid out all the little boys outfits in their rooms the night before so all they had to do is get dressed in the morning “all the little boys are going to be on edge today so we might want to do something afterwards, we could pick up a pizza on the way home or take them out for ice cream.” Martha said when George smiled at his wife “I know that the littles will not understand completely so hopefully when they get the older boys age we can tell them all about their former parents.” George said when Martha shook her head “I just wish we could skip court and visits because our boys are so upset afterwards, John,Aaron and Herc are going to be the most impacted today.” Martha said when George shook his head “don’t worry my love we’ll be there for them and if they need to we can have them sleep in our room and have a giant sleepover.” George said when they got the boys up and ready for the day. 

“hi my babies, it’s time to get up and ready to go.” Martha told the babies when John looked at her “I don’t want to go mommy.” John told Martha when she held him “I know baby, but we have to go to court so we can see if we can adopt you boys just yet.” Martha said when John, Alex, Herc and Laff are very close to getting an adoption date while Aaron is still too soon to tell when his parents still have visitations when they remember that they have to go to see Aaron “go see daddy he has your outfit ready to go.” Martha said when she placed John on his feet before he rushed out the door and headed to the master bedroom when George smiled at him “hey baby, are you ready for daddy to get you ready?” George asked when John shook his head when George helped John into his court outfit before George did John’s hair “all ready baby, go sit on the bed while daddy gets your brother ready.” George said when John shook his head when Geroge walked over to Alex “hey Alex, we have to get ready to go baby.” George said when he lifted Alex into his arms when he took Alex into the bathroom when he changed Alex’s diaper and then changed Alex into a new outfit before George placed Alex next to John when Martha walked in with Aaron, Laff, Herc “go sit on the bed boys.” Martha said when all the boys were dressed in their court clothes. 

Martha loaded up the boys in the car while George got all the boys drinks when he brought out 5 sippy cups when George passed them out “after court we’ll come home and just have a chill day.” Martha said when she finished buckling Alex and John into their seats before Martha got in the passenger's seat when they made their way to the court house as a lot of the boys were still tired as the car ride was very quiet with a few words spoken here and there between Martha and George. 

Once they got to the court house George got the strollers out of the trunk when he loaded the littles up when Alex and John road in the double stroller and Aaron was in the single stroller when Herc and Laff held onto the strollers when they headed inside the courthouse and made their way to the courtroom they were assigned to as the little boys where asleep so it was just Laff and Herc sitting with their parents as they waited their turn “hey boys.” Mr.Zake said when he smiled at the boys when he talked to Martha and George about the boys case “so today we should get a confirmation about Alex, Herc, Laff and John, I think that you guys are getting closer to getting an adoption date.” Zake told the parents when they smiled at him when Alex was in his dad's lap when George kissed Alex’s head. 

Alex’s case was almost over with as they got approved to adopt Alex along with Herc and Laff when John’s dad was being a pain in the butt when he didn’t want to give up his parental rights even though it was the right thing to do in John’s case “we’ll visit John’s case in another month so hopefully MR.Lawrences can come to his since and do what is best for his son.” Judge Harrison said when he gave John a sympathetic look when he knew what was right to do but he couldn’t force Henry to give John up but the Washington’s could ask if Henry can give up his rights they want to adopt John and Henry knew this but he was making it so much different than it has to be. 

When they got home all the boys but John were very excited that they didn't get to leave the house when John wanted to be excited with his brothers but he couldn’t when his bio dad wasn’t behind nice “daddy?” John asked when George smiled at him when Geroge lifted John onto his hip “I want to stay.” John told George who sighed when he was and wasn’t happy with the outcome of court today when he wished the they got news that all the boys was close to getting adopted. The parents wished that John could get the news that they were going to adopted the boys as a group when Alex walked over to his dad when he tugged on his dad’s pants leg “hey buddy.” Geroge said with a smile when he lifted Alex into his arms while Alex looked at John when Alex pointed as George shook his head “John is sad because his dad wouldn’t give up his rights so he could join our family forever.” George told Alex who shook his head when he hugged his brother. 

One month later. 

George and Martha took John to the courthouse when they were hoping that Henry would give up his parental rights or they would ask him to sign over his parental rights so John could finally be adopted into his forever family “daddy?” John asked when George smiled at John “yeah baby?” George asked when George lifted John into his arms when Henry walked by with his lawyer when John hugged George tight when George rubbed John’s back and kissed his head when Zake walked up to the family when he smiled at them “so hopefully we can get John into your home forever as his dad isn’t a fit dad.” Zake said when George and Martha shook her head when they walked into the courtroom when George placed John in his lap when they waited as Judge Harrison smiled at John when he waved at him “so once again we are here to see if we can get John into the Washington’s house permanently so he can be adopted with his brothers.” Judge Harrison said when John wasn’t looking at anyone when he didn’t want to be taken away from his parents as his dad rubbed his back when he was trying to keep John calm when Henry looked at his son before he talked to his lawyer when he stood up “I’ll give my parental rights away so that the Washington’s can adopt John with his friends so they can become brothers.” Henry said when George looked at him when he wasn’t going to question the decision when they were excited to have John in their house. 

Alex and Aaron were at the Schuyler’s house having a play date with Peggy so that the parents could take John to his court session when Cathrine smiled at her friends when John looked happy “we got good news!” Martha told her friend when John was playing with the little kids “did he finally give up his parental rights so John can be adopted with the boys?” Cathrine asked when the parents shook their heads when they hugged her friend “how were our boys?” George asked when he saw their son’s play so nicely with one another “good, Aaron went potty, I’m not sure if you are potty training him or he knows how to go but he asked and I showed him when the bathroom was so he went. Alex was his normal quiet self but he did play with Peggy when she handed him a toy.” Cathrine said when Alex was at the baby gate when his dad lifted him into his arms when he kissed his head “hey sweetie did you have fun with Peggy?” George asked when Alex shook his head when he was talking more but he’s still shy around certain people and somehow the Schuyler’s are those people “can you say daddy?” George asked when Alex placed his head into his dad’s shirt when George took Alex to the table and sat down in a chair with Alex in his lap when Martha handed a sippy cup over as Alex signed “thank you mommy” when Martha smiled at him. 

The parents took all the boys out to dinner to celebrate the fact that the boys can be adopted as they still has to go to court or meetings with Aaron as his case is still new and the parents are hoping that in a year they can start the process of adoption Aaron into their family so all the boys are a part of their forever family “where are we going mommy?” Herc asked when Laff shook his head when he was holding Alex on his back when Alex was having so much fun when he was bonding more with all his brothers but the four younger boys are his best friends “we’re going to celebrate that we can adopt the four of you guys and you can become a part of our forever family.” Martha said when the boys smiled at her when they were one step closer to being with their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys has a case manger team so Zake is all the boys case manger when they are at court.


	14. Laffiyette’s 6th birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Americans favorite fighter Frenchman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a few minutes late I had a massive headache all day!

Today was Laffiyette’s birthday and his parents are planning a full day of fun activities for them to do to celebrate their son as last year Laff just joined the family so they just did a small family party with cake and presents but this year Laff asked if they could do a party with all his friends from school when his parents smiled at him and said sure as Martha planned Laff’s birthday party for Saturday when they order a cake with Laff’s theme of jungle since his latest obsession is jungle animals and watching “The Jungle Book” on Disney+ so his parents will do their best to make sure that they can make Laff’s dreams come true when they were going to have signs of the animal with both the English and French names so Laff can still be true to his French roots. 

“mommy! Daddy! Laff said when his parents smiled at him “Happy birthday flis!” George said when Laff hugged his parents when George lifted Laff into his arms “you know French?” Laff asked when his parents smiled at him “we thought we should learn some since it’s your main language and sometimes you still have a hard time with your English.” Martha said when Laff smiled at them when the boys came downstairs and wished Laff a happy birthday before they went into the living room when Martha was going to make a special breakfast “do you want mommy to make you pancakes or crapes?” Martha asked when she knows a few French dishes that she makes for special occasions “crapes please.” Laff told his mom when he helped as they made strawberries and Nutella crapes along with bacon and toast so all the boys have something that they would like to eat. 

After breakfast the boys got dressed so they could go have a playdate with their friend when the older boys are going to Samuel Seabury’s house while the middle and littles go to the Schuyler’s house while the parents take Laff on a special birthday shopping trip when Alex was sad since his parents haven’t left him at a friends house for a long period of time but Herc, Aaron and John told him that they will have so much fun that by the time Martha and George are done shopping it will be time to go home. 

After dropping the boys off at the respective house Martha and George took Laff to the mall when George was holding Laff on his shoulders while they walked around the mall “where do you want to go first birthday boy?” George asked as Laff was thinking about it “we could go to the toy store, the clothing stores, anywhere you want to go it’s your day baby.” Martha said as Laff shook his head “can we go to the clothing store?” Laff asked when his parents said sure when they bought Laff a few outfits along with some toys “anywhere else you want to go baby?” George asked when Laff shook his head when he wanted to do something for a while “can we get my ears pierced?” Laff asked when his parents looked at him “sure baby, daddy and I will take you to get your ears pierced at a professional store like a piercing place. I don’t want them to use the gun on your ears. It could hurt and cause an infection which is bad.” Martha said when Laff was happy as they headed to the car.

George called a few places to see if they are willing to pierce a 6 year old boy’s ears as all the places where cool with it so they headed to a local pricing store and took Laff inside when the people where so nice to him when they walked Laff threw everything that they were going to do so he didn’t get scared when Martha held Laff in her lap while George held Laff’s hand as Laff only cried a little bit as after the first poke was done Laff had a delayed reaction but he was better the second time around when his parents were so proud of him “now make sure to clean his ears twice a day for six weeks, once in the morning and once before he goes to bed.” The employee told the parent who shook their heads said thank you when Laff had white stud earrings. George payed before they headed to get some lunch. 

After lunch Laff wanted to go play with his brothers so they rounded all the boys up and took them home when everyone thought that Laff’s eats where cool as some of the boys were asking if they could get their ears pierced “when it’s your birthday or Christmas daddy and I will take you if you want to get them just like your brother.” Martha said as the boys said ok when they headed to go play when tonight they were going to take the boys out to dinner to celebrate Laff before they head to the movies and see a movie before they come home and do cake and presents. 

After a long night of dinner and a movie they finally made it home when they sang happy birthday to Lafayette before the parents gave Laff his presents on top of the shopping trip and the ear piercing “thank you mommy and daddy!” Laff said when he hugged his parents who smiled at him “it’s not till December but it will be very fun to take you and a friend to go see “Aladien!” George told Laff who was happy “I know it’s not Jungle Book but it’s a Disney movie so we thought you would enjoy it.” Martha said as Laff didn’t care he was just happy to have a great day filled with love from his family when he can’t wait for his party on Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the boys are spoiled by Martha and George. They have the money and want to make the boys feel like birthdays and holidays are important since the boys come from all different backgrounds from trauma to abuses homes they just want to make all the boys feel comfortable and feel loved by adults since some of the boys have trust issues with adults.


	15. Christmas preparation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Martha take the boys shopping for their siblings Christmas exchange! 
> 
> Martha and George has something special planned for the boys for their big Christmas present!

George was going to take the boys to get siblings presents while Martha was going to keep the little boys at the house since it’s also their nap time when Alex,Aaron and John were going shopping another day when Martha took them “be good for daddy!” Martha told the boys when they went to the store as George and Martha made sure that one of the older boys had a little boy to shop for.

Geroge has the boys hold hands when they crossed the street when George grabbed a cart and had Laff and Herc sit in the cart when Thomas and James held onto the cart when they headed to the toy section “ok Thomas your kid to buy for is Alex, Herc you have to buy a present for John and James you are buying a present for Aaron.” Geroge said when Thomas looked at his dad “he’s a baby! How am I supposed to buy a present for a baby!” Thomas asked George “your brother may seem younger than he is but Alex is a toddler who is very smart for his age.” George said when Thomas looked mad “what am I supposed to get him some pacifiers?” Thomas asked when Geroge looked at Thomas “mommy and I are going to get Alex a few new pacifiers for his stocking so unless you want to sit in the cart for a timeout then I would suggest that you think about what you want to get your little brother.” George told Thomas who said ok when George worked with Herc and James on what to get John and Aaron. 

Thomas picked out a fishing set when George looked at Thomas “your brother isn’t going to like that so pick something else.” Geroge said when Thomas looked at his dad “I’m shopping for myself and not Alex.” Thomas told Geroge when George wasn’t happy with Thomas “do you want to go home and not get Alex anything from Christmas or do you want to take this serious and get your brother something that he would like.” Geroge asked when Laff was looking at toys when he knows what Alex likes to play with since all the little boys play together and share the same toys “Alex likes to play with his stuffed animals.” Laff said when George smiled at Laff “Thank you buddy.” Geroge said when Laff smiled at his dad “why don’t you get Alex a vet set so he can play doctor with his stuffed animals.” Herc said when he was sitting in the cart with the toys around him “I don’t want to get the baby a vet set.” Thomas said when George just took all the boys to the checkout when Thomas didn’t get Alex anything “Thomas didn’t get Alex a present to open on Christmas Day!” Herc said when George felt bad for his son when the boys didn’t understand why they had to leave without a present for Alex “Thomas didn’t want to be good so he isn’t going to get Alex a Christmas present for the sibling gift exchange.” Geroge got Herc when all the little boys looked sad “you are a meanie head!” Herc told Thomas when Thomas looks at his little brother “me? I’m not the one who is name calling!” Thomas said “daddy is going to take Laff to get a toy for Alex because Alex and Laff are best friends so Laff knows what Alex likes to play with.” Geroge told the boys when they headed to the car and went back home. 

Martha was making the little boys a snack when Geroge told Martha that Thomas wasn’t good at the store so George gave Laff Alex to buy for “Oh boy, your brother wasn’t very good when he went to the store with daddy.” Martha said when Martha was holding Alex in the baby carrier when Alex was very tired and cuddly after his nap when Martha didn’t mind but Martha needed to get things done around the house. 

George and the older boys came home as The boy helped bring presents inside to the office “Thomas go to your room and I’ll be upstairs soon.” Geroge told Thomas who looked sad when he wished that he was a better boy at the store when he could have bought a present for his little brother instead of being a pain in the butt. 

One week later! 

Martha took the little boys to the store when Alex was going to buy a present for Thomas, John was going to buy a present for Herc and Aaron bought a present for James “ok babies we’re going to buy a present for your older brother and mommy had who you are buying for.” Martha said when she smiled at the boys “Alex you are going to buy a present for Thomas.” Martha said when Alex smiled at his mom “Thomas cars.” Alex told Martha who smiled when Alex was talking more and more “yes baby you can get Thomas some cars if you want.” Martha told Alex who smiled at his mom as Alex got Thomas some hot wheels cars along with a track when John got Herc a new video game and Aaron was going to get James a set of books to keep in his room. 

Martha and the little boys came home when George got home from work as he smiled at his boys when they got out of the car and headed inside “ok so here is my plan for the boys big Christmas present we have been saving up for a while to take the boys on a family vacation and I was thinking of taking the boys to go Skiing, the lodge is only 2 hours away and I already got permission for Aaron to go on the trip with us since his parents don’t want anything to do with him so they said that we can have Aaron for Christmas and to take Aaron on the trip.” George said when Martha felt bad that Aaron’s parents gave up on Aaron but she was also glad that they could take all the boys on the ski trip. 

Telling the boys about their big Christmas present! 

After George and Martha got everything settled for the big ski trip when they bought the boys all new winter jackets and snow boots when Alex still needed toddler shoes while the other little kids were getting into the 4T and 5T clothes “Alex can use some of the older boys clothes.” Martha said when they were doing a clothing inventory so they know what they needed to buy before they go on the trip when George has the boys try on some clothes that should fit them when a lot of the boys hit a growth spurt so they just got new clothes when the parents spend a good chunk of money but they had a clothing fund set up for when the boys needed more clothes. 

George has all the boys sitting on the couch when Alex was asleep upstairs in his bed when they will fill Alex in when he wakes up “so mommy and I want to take you boys on a special trip for Christmas so this year you boys will get presents but not as much as last year.” George told the boys when they looked very confused “your big present is going on a family ski trip the day after Christmas so we’re going to get up load up in the bus and head two hours away to the ski resort where we’ll spend a few days before we come back before school.” Martha told the boys when the older boys were excited while the younger 3 boys were very confused “even Aaron?” Laff asked when the parents said yes as all the boys were so excited “so mommy needs you to tell her your shoe size so we can get you boys the right boots because you boys need special ski boots that will work with the skis.” Geroge said when he was holding John “daddy and I are going to sign up the older 4 boys up for ski school when I will be with the younger boys and we’ll go sledding, we will try to see if you boys want to go skiing.” Martha said when the boys said ok. 

Martha and George told Alex when Alex woke up from his nap when Alex was very tired as George let Alex wake up “so the day after Christmas we are all going to go play in the snow for a few days.” George told Alex who nodded his head when he didn’t understand what his parents were telling Alex “all of us?” Alex asked when his parents said yes which made Alex smile “so mommy needs you to go with her and go try on clothes so mommy knows what fits you.” George said when Alex said ok when he looked at his mom with his arms raised up when Martha took Alex upstairs to the master bedroom when all the clothes were set out on the bed in piles of sizes “mommy needs you to try on a few outfits so mommy knows what she needs to pack in your suitcase.” Martha told Alex when Alex said ok as Martha helped Alex when Martha smiled “you are so tiny baby but mommy loves you for who you are.” Martha said when Alex smiled as he knew he was smaller then his brothers but George always told Alex that “Big things come in small packages.” Which made Alex smile all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and Kudos along with comments!
> 
> Please give me some time to update all my stories I just started back to college so I need some time to adjust from writing all summer long to doing school work. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support that you guys have given me over time!


End file.
